Nervenblockaden
by Kathrinka
Summary: Sie ist wie eine verdammte, blutrünstige, klitzekleine Mücke. Gerade wenn du am Einschlafen bist, dein Kopf frei von allen Gedanken, erklingt das nervige Summen. Egal was ich mache, ich werde sie einfach nicht los. Aus Sicht von Eric, später Eric/OC (Casey) auch wenn Eric sich das Ganze anfangs nicht eingestehen will. M-Rating für erotische Szenen und Kampfbeschreibungen.
1. Joggen am Morgen schafft nur Kummer

Kurze Infos:

Die Initianten wählen im Alter von 18, nicht mit 16 Jahren.

Eric hat mehr was vom Film Eric, als vom Buch Eric.

M-Rating, da sowohl gewalttätige Kampfszenen als auch sexuelle Szenen beschrieben werden.

Der OC (eigene Charakter) ist Casey und es wird eine Liebesgeschichte zwischen Eric und Cas sein. Eric mag sich seine Attraktion anfangs nicht ganz eingestehen.

So, das war's von mir. Viel Spaß bei meiner ersten Fanfic!

* * *

**1 ****Joggen am Morgen schafft nur Kummer und Sorgen**

Die Initiierungsphase in Ferox ist im vollem Gang. Die erste Woche Krafttraining und Kampftheorie haben mich schon fast an meiner Wahl zweifeln lassen. Es hat sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeiten angefühlt, bis wir kleine Wurfmesser auf überdimensionale Zielscheiben werfen durften und einen weiteren Tag, bis uns Schusswaffen anvertraut wurden. Zwei volle Tage , mit insgesamt 16 h, gefüllt mit einer einzigen Aufgabe, Messer werfen. Und es ist noch viel langweiliger, als es sich anhört. Was denken die sich eigentlich, dass wir nur zum Spaß hier sind? Eher zum Däumchen drehen, so wie die Initiierungsphase bisher lief.

Der Umgang mit Waffen ist nichts Neues für mich. Mein Vater hat schon früh damit angefangen mich auf alle Eventualitäten vorzubereiten. Immer ambitioniert. Besser sein als alle Anderen. Du glaubst du bist gut? Ich weiß, dass ich besser bin. Außerdem werden in Ken die neusten Waffenmodelle entwickelt. Es gibt also keine Waffe, mit der ich nicht perfekt umgehen kann.

Demnach ist die Schießübung auf dem Dach ganz nach meinem Geschmack. Ich war schon etwas überrascht, dass gerade eine Amite mir den ersten Platz streitig macht.

Wie jeden Morgen wache ich kurz vor Sonnenaufgang auf und mache mich, nach einem kurzen Stop im Gemeinschaftsbad, leise auf den Weg nach Draußen. Es ist die perfekte Zeit zum Laufen und ich genieße diese ruhige Phase am Tag. Es ist ein altbewährtes Mittel, um meine Gedanken zu sortieren und meinen Kopf frei zu bekommen.

Gerade als ich einen guten Laufrhythmus finde, meine Beine werden angenehm taub und meine Gedanken kreisen nicht unaufhörlich, um die Idee wieder in mein warmes Bett zu steigen, taucht sie auf.

Casey.

Sie ist wie eine verdammte, blutrünstige, klitzekleine Mücke. Gerade wenn du am Einschlafen bist, dein Kopf frei von allen Gedanken, erklingt das nervige Summen. Egal was ich mache, ich werde sie einfach nicht los.

Ich beachte sie nicht und starre mit grimmiger Miene nach vorne. Um eine Nummer sicher zu gehen ziehe ich das Tempo an.

Natürlich kann sie mithalten. Verdammte Amite Geborene, sie und ihre kilometerweiten Felder. Wenn diese Hinterwäldler abgesehen vom ständigen Einwerfen von Friedensserum Eins können, dann ist es Laufen. Und anscheinend Schießen, wo auch immer sie das her hat.

„Hey, Eric. Du auch hier? Was für ein Zufall!" Casey strahlt mich von der Seite an. Zufall, als ob. Es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir uns täglich beim morgendlichen Laufen immer ganz zufällig über den Weg laufen. Warte mal, doch das ist genau so! Egal wie spät ich aufstehe und welche Strecke ich wähle, sie findet mich. Jedes verdammte Mal.

„Ich kann die heutige Schießübung kaum abwarten. Zeke, aus der Ferox Gruppe, war sich sicher, dass wir heute zu beweglichen Zielkörpern übergehen. Seine Gruppe ist schon gestern damit angefangen. Das wird so ein Spaß," rattert Casey, ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen, runter. Ich starre weiterhin unbeirrt nach vorne, ganz konzentriert auf meine Atmung und den Rhythmus. Verflixt nochmal, wer kann so früh am Morgen schon so viel reden? Das ist nicht normal. Bestimmt ist sie als Kind in einen Topf Friedensserum gefallen und nun stimmt irgendetwas nicht mit ihr. Das würde zumindest ihre kurvige Figur erklären. Nicht das mir ihr Aussehen in irgendeiner Form aufgefallen wäre.

„War wie immer ein tolles Gespräch. Morgen selbe Zeit?" Mit den Worten zwinkert Casey mir mit ihren hellgrünen Augen zu. Sie hat sogar noch den Nerv mir ein Halblächeln zuzuwerfen, bevor sie bei der nächsten Abbiegung verschwindet. Ihr entgeht leider mein patentierter Todesblick. Wenigstens mag ich diese Ansicht von ihr am Liebsten. Sie hat ihre braunen partial Dreads wieder zu zwei langen Zöpfen geflochten, die ihr beim Laufen gegen den Rücken schlagen. Ich hoffe, dass sie davon blaue Flecke bekommt.

Eine so kleine Amite sollte allein durch meinen Anblick eingeschüchtert sein. Ich bin immerhin mindestens zwei Köpfe größer als sie und wiege fast das doppelte. Natürlich reine Muskelmasse. Aber nicht einmal mein genervtester Blick oder ignorantes Schweigen lassen sie mit der Wimper zucken. Als ob sie immun dagegen wäre. Genervt fahre ich mir mit der Hand durch meine blonden, streng zurückgegelten Haare, die Seiten nur wenige Zentimeter lang.

Es stellt sich heraus, dass wie angekündigt von Ezekiel oder „der Parasit", wie ich ihn gerne liebevoll nenne, heute das Schießtraining mit den beweglichen Zielkörpern startet. Und wie schon gestern sind Casey und ich gleich auf. Das regt mich natürlich überhaupt nicht auf. Beim Anblick von ihr zuckt auch nicht mein linkes Auge.

Ich gehe ihr trotzdem für den restlichen Tag aus dem Weg.

* * *

Zwei Tage später wird mir bewusst, dass ich Casey nur noch während der Schießübungen sehe. Und sogar hier positioniert sie sich nicht wie üblich direkt neben mir, sondern stellt sich ans entgegengesetzte Ende. Nicht einmal morgens beim Laufen nervt sie mich, wie sonst täglich. Es kommt mir fast schon so vor, als ob sie mir aus dem Weg geht und nicht anders herum. Und obwohl ich es mir kaum eingestehen will, stört mich das ein wenig. Das liegt aber nur an dem fehlenden Konkurrenzkampf. Denn nur mit Konkurrenz kann man besser werden.

Als ich am nächsten Tag eine Stunde früher als üblich wach werde und beobachte, wie Casey leise aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schleicht, entschließe ich mich deshalb, allein aus dem Grund des fehlenden Konkurrenzkampfs, ihr zu folgen.

Wie vermutet steuert sie direkt auf die gewohnte Laufstrecke zu und findet schnell einen angenehmen Laufrhythmus. Mit einem kleinen Abstand folge ich ihr geräuschlos. Sie wirkt unbeschwert, fast schon glücklich. Nach kurzer Zeit steigert sie abrupt ihr Tempo und ich muss eingestehen, dass sie gut ist. Unerwartet weicht sie von der Route ab und verschwindet hinter einem kleinen nahestehenden Häuschen. Ich glaube es wird für Gartenwerkzeuge verwendet oder Ferox nutzt das Gebäude für ihre Spinnensammlung. Letzteres würde zumindest die hohe Anzahl an Spinnennetzen erklären.

Misstrauisch verlangsame ich meine Schritte und blicke mich um. Außer den üblichen Wachposten, hier und da, ist sonst niemand auf dem Gelände. Mit langsamen Schritten umrande ich das kleine Gartenhäuschen, von der anderen Seite, und schaue mich neugierig um.

Ich muss nicht lange suchen. Casey hockt auf allen Vieren hinter einem kleinen Busch und schaut immer wieder über den Rand der Pflanze nervös zur Laufstrecke. Ich muss bei dem Anblick schmunzeln. Casey wirkt etwas unruhig, noch ist ihr meine Anwesenheit nicht bewusst. Diese Situation ist so gut, ich kann mir ein leises „Hmpf" einfach nicht verkneifen. Anscheinend war es auch nicht so leise wie ich gedacht habe oder es liegt daran, dass ich mittlerweile direkt hinter ihr stehe und auf sie runter Blicke. Casey steht ruckartig auf und wirbelt herum. Bei der schnellen Bewegung treffen mich ihre brauen Zöpfe. Autsch, das tut tatsächlich weh.

„Eric! Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen," stößt sie mit hoher Stimme und knall rotem Kopf hervor. Ich blicke ihr amüsiert in die Augen und schmunzel.

„Ich..Mmmeine Schnürsenkel waren offen und ich wollte auf der Laufstrecke Niemandem im Weg sein." Bei den Worten blicken wir beide auf das menschenleere Gelände vor uns.

„Hn," ist alles was ich dazu zu sagen habe. Sie reibt sich verlegen den Nacken und weicht meinem Blick aus. Ich wende mich von ihr ab und marschiere zur Laufroute, wenig später joggen wir, in einem etwas langsameren Rhythmus als üblich, nebeneinander her. Casey ist dabei etwas Abwesend und ungewohnt still. Ihr Benehmen beunruhigt mich etwas. Was kann sie so stark beschäftigen und hat sie sich ernsthaft vorhin vor mir versteckt?

„Casey?" Sie wirkt für einen Moment erschrocken. Ja, ich beherrsche die Fähigkeit, außer „Hn" zu sagen, auch andere Wörter zu artikulieren.

„Hm?"

„Offensichtlich beschäftigt dich etwas, raus damit."

„W-Was?" Sie verringert das Tempo und schaut mich gequält an. „Mhh.. also, vor ein paar Tagen haben sich die Ferox geborenen Initianten, während des Abendessens, zu mir an den Tisch gesetzt. Und irgendwie kamen wir ins Gespräch über unser Training, Max und auch über die anderen Initianten," hier weicht sie meinem genervten Blick aus.

„Hn."

„Und. Naja. Shauna meinte sie würden am Samstag Ziplinen gehen und da wir beide, du und ich, ja so was wie Freunde sind, du weißt schon..ähm, da ich habe versprochen dich am Samstag mitzubringen. Bitte, bitte, komm mit. Ich habe mich einfach so gefreut über die Einladung und habe dann direkt für uns beide Zugesagt." Sie schaut mich verlegen von der Seite an. „Und ich wollte dich bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit fragen, aber irgendwie war mir die ganze Situation sehr unangenehm und ich wusste auch nicht wie ich das Alles zur sprache bringen sollte."

Ich schaue sie genervt an. Frauen. Natürlich können sie ihr Anliegen nicht einfach kurz und knapp schildern, sondern müssen immer erst ihre halbe Lebensgeschichte erzählen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick nicke ich ihr wortlos oder besser „Hn"-los zu. Der Parasit hat mich schon vor Tagen zum Ziplinen eingeladen und dabei auch Casey kurz erwähnt.

Erleichtert strahlt Casey mich an. „Super, vielen Dank. So, jetzt musst du mir nur noch erklären was Ziplinen überhaupt ist." Das kann doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein.

„Etwas gefährliches," flüstere ich mit einer tiefen Stimme und weiche ihrem Blick aus. Sie ist kurz still und mustert mich besorgt. Wenig später höre ich jedoch ihr lautes Lachen und sie beginnt von neuem mit ihrem endlosen Gequatsche. Genervt versuche ich mit aller Kraft ihre Stimme auszublenden und erhöhe das Tempo. Casey dagegen merkt nichts davon und gestikuliert nun sogar mit ihren Armen. Mit genügend Abstand ist nur noch ein stetiges Gemurmel, fast schon wie ein Summen, hörbar. Schön angenehm.


	2. Seilbahn fahren für Adrenalin-Junkies

**2 Seilbahn**** fahren für Adrenalin-Junkies**

Schon nach dem Aufstehen ist Caseys Aufregung auf dem Höhepunkt. Es ist Samstag, der Tag an dem wir mit den Ferox geborenen Initianten Ziplinen und es gibt im Augenblick nichts, was ich mehr bereue als Zugestimmt zu haben. Casey springt aus dem Bett und ihr Gang ins Gemeinschaftsbad hat mehr was vom hüpfen als vom gehen. Ich muss hier weg, bevor der überdimensionale Flummi auf mich prallt. Entschlossen streife ich mir ein schwarzes Shirt und eine dunkle Cargohose über und gehe mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Kantine scheint meine beste Option zu sein. Casey wird mich wahrscheinlich auf der Laufstrecke suchen und ich verstecke mich währenddessen in der überfüllten Kantine.

Als ich die Kantine betrete, winkt mich der Parasit enthusiastisch zu sich an den Tisch. Es ist einfach zu früh für so viel verdammt nervige „gute" Laune. Ich brauche Kaffee. Mit dem Gedanken steuere ich zu aller erst auf das Buffet zu. Mit einem überfüllten Frühstücksteller und einer riesigen Tasse schwarzen Kaffee lässt sich alles etwas einfacher ertragen.

Da sich der Parasit gerade in einem Gespräch mit seiner Sitznachbarin Maria befindet, eine kurvige Rothaarige mit vielen Sommersprossen und blauen Augen, nicke ich ihm wortlos zu und setze mich, gegenüber von ihm, auf meinen gewohnten Platz. Neben mir befinden sich zwei Ferox geborene, Shauna, eine klischeehafte Blondine, und Nicole „Nico", bronze Haut mit kurzen schwarzen lockigen Haaren und einem Nasenpiercing. Nico ist kurz gesagt, der Inbegriff eines coolen Mädchen mit einem Hang zu Wetten und kleinen Schummeleien.

Falls Shauna mehrfach versucht ein Gespräch mit mir anzufangen, bemerke ich leider nichts von ihren fast schon peinlichen Versuchen. Ich bin viel zu vertieft in mein Frühstück und inhaliere meinen Kaffee. Normalerweise habe ich einen strikten Essplan, aber an einem Tag wie heute muss ich eine Ausnahme machen. Wenn Casey sich schon morgens so verhält, dann kann der Tag nur zu einem Desaster werden.

Als Shauna den Nerv hat ihre Hand auf meinen Bizeps zu legen, reicht ein genervter Seitenblick aus um sie völlig vom Tisch zu verjagen. Dem Parasit ist die Situation natürlich nicht entgangen und er lacht kopfschüttelnd und verkündet mit amüsierter Stimme, „Heute waren es knapp 6 Minuten. Glückwunsch, deine bisherige Bestzeit." Ich grunze ihm kurz zu und esse unbekümmert weiter.

Nico räuspert sich leicht, um die Aufmerksamkeit von uns zu bekommen. „Die Kletterwand an der Südmauer wurde gestern neu gestaltet. Wer hat Lust auf einen kleinen Wettkampf?" fragt sie mit einem funkeln in den Augen. Na endlich, ein Lichtblick. Vielleicht hat der heutige Tag doch etwas Potential.

Wenig später stehen wir vor der 20 m hohen Kletterwand, mit 700 m Kletterfläche und bestimmt 100 verschiedenen Kletterrouten. Verschieden farblich markierte Schwierigkeitsgrade und geneigte Wände machen das Klettern zu einem richtigen Erlebnis. Das wird eine Herausforderung nach meinem Geschmack. Als ob er meine Gedanken hören kann klopft der Parasit mir mit einem breiten Grinsen auf die Schulter.

Nach Anweisung von Nico stellen wir uns an verschiedene Kletterrouten mit den gleichen Schwierigkeitsgrad und klettern los. Die kleine Glocke am Ende jeder Route hat den Nutzen, den Sieger mittels hellen Glockenschlags zu verkünden. Da ich den Parasiten fälschlicherweise als meinen größten Konkurrenten sehe, entgeht mir zunächst Nicos Vorsprung. Als ich einen fluchenden Zeke an der zweiten Neigung abgehängt habe, fällt mein suchender Blick auf die anderen Konkurrenten. Maria ist mit ihren welligen roten Haaren schnell gefunden. Sie ist mittlerweile in etwa gleich auf mit dem Parasiten, ob das wohl Zufall ist?

Nico ist dagegen schon fast oben angekommen. Zu meinem Vorteil trennt mich von dem Sieg nur noch ein senkrechter Kletterbereich, wohingegen Nico sich gerade an einer geneigten Wand entlang arbeitet.

Wenig später ertönt der helle Glockenschlag und ich kann mir ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Nico ist nur wenige Zentimeter unter mir und nickt mir anerkennend zu. Mit zitternden Armen mache ich mich auf einen langsamen Abstieg. Zeke und Maria sind anscheinend keinen Meter weiter gekommen, sie sitzen auf gegenüberliegenden Wandneigungen und unterhalten sich unbekümmert.

Unten angekommen stößt der Parasit mich schmunzelnd mit der Schulter an und fragt „Morgen früh um 6, diesmal ohne Ablenkungen". Ich nicke ihm grinsend zu und gemeinsam gehen wir in die Richtung der Kantine. Ich war so konzentriert auf das Klettern, dass mir gar nicht bewusst war wie viel Zeit bisher vergangen ist. In der Kantine sitze ich an meinem gewohnten Platz am Tisch der in Ferox geborenen Initianten. Gerade als ich mich genüsslich über das gefüllte Hähnchenbrustfilet auf meinem Teller hermachen will, setzt sich jemand auf den Platz neben mir. In meiner Gabelbewegung pausierend neige ich meinen Kopf mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu der Person, in voller Erwartung wiedermal eine begriffsstutzige Shauna vorzufinden und direkt davonzujagen. Zu meiner Verwunderung sitzt stattdessen Casey neben mir und strahlt mich unbeeindruckt an. Sie trägt einen viel zu großes,dunkelgrünes Langarmshirt, das ihr in der Sitzposition bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reicht und darunter eine schwarze, hauchdünne Strumpfhose. Die werde ich nicht so schnell los. Mein Mund wird ganz trocken und ich nicke ihr wortlos mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck zu.

Casey ist anfangs zu aufgeregt um zu Essen und hüpft, während ihrer Unterhaltung mit den Anderen, förmlich auf ihrem Sitz umher. Mit einer Kombination aus einem Knieschubser und super genervtem Blick minimiert sie ihren unkontrollierten Bewegungsdrang auf ein nervöses Wippen mit dem Fuß und widmet sie endlich ihrer verdammten Lasagne.

Als sich wenig später weitere Initianten an den Tisch setzen, bewegt sich der menschliche Flummi, scheinbar unbewusst, immer weiter auf der Sitzbank zu mir. Am Ende sitzen wir Schenkel an Schenkel gepresst, was ihren nervösen Tick mit dem Bein schnell gänzlich verklingen lässt. Die Sitzsituation ist nicht optimal, aber es scheint den anderen Initianten am Tisch ähnlich zu gehen. Der Parasit zwinkert mir zu und rückt noch etwas näher zu einer leicht erröteten Maria. Um mich herum werden rege Gespräche geführt, alle unterhalten sich über das bevorstehende Ziplinen. Der an mich gepresste Schenkel von Casey strömt eine unglaubliche Wärme aus, ich bin völlig abgelenkt und kann mich geradeso auf mein Essen konzentrieren. Wer zieht denn bitte zum Ziplinen ein verdammtes Kleid an?

Erst als der warme Kontakt an meinem Bein verschwindet, merke ich wie die Anderen aufstehen und sich aus der Kantine bewegen. Casey steht neben mir und fragt, „Hey Eric, alles gut bei dir? Du wirkst etwas abgelenkt." Vielleicht hat das Klettern mich mehr in Anspruch genommen, als ich gedacht habe. „Die Anderen sind schon vorgegangen zu den Gleisen, der Zug müsste in 10 min vorbeifahren."

Während ich mein Geschirr weg bringe wartet Casey am Ausgang der Kantine auf mich. Als ich mich auf den Ausgang zubewege, kann ich nicht anders und mustere Casey von Kopf bis Fuß. Heute hat sie ausnahmsweise ihre Haare offen und sie reichen ihr bis zum unteren Rücken. Mir fallen vereinzelt kleine Holzkugeln in ihren Haarsträhnen auf. Zum ersten Mal trägt sie nicht wie üblich schwarze Sportkleidung. Ihr dunkelgrünes Oversize Kleid unterstreicht die Blässe ihrer grünen Augen und als sie ihren Blick direkt auf mich richtet, bleibt mir doch glatt der Gaumen am Rachen kleben. Ich räuspere mich laut mit gerunzelter Stirn und gehe wortlos an ihr vorbei, auf der Suche nach dem Parasiten, der mir das Ganze eingebrockt hat.

Bei den Gleisen befindet sich eine kleine Gruppe von etwa 9 Ferox Geborenen, sowohl Initianten als auch ältere Mitglieder. Als der Boden vibriert und bevor der Zug sichtbar wird, fangen wir an gemeinsam neben den Gleisen zu laufen. Nico und ich sind die ersten im Wagon und helfen vereinzelt Anderen beim Einstieg. Sobald alle sich im Abteil befinden, beschleunigt der Zug und ich setze mich neben Zeke in die Wagonöffnung. Der Zugwind ist erfrischend und laut, die vereinzelten Gespräche aus dem Abteil sind nur noch ein unbestimmbares Gemurmel. Wir lassen die Beine aus dem Wagon baumeln und blicken schweigend auf die an uns vorbeiziehende Landschaft.

Ich kann mich noch ganz genau an den ersten Morgen der Initiierung erinnern, an dem sich Zeke zu mir an den Tisch gesetzt hat. Ähnlich wie die allmorgendlichen Läufe mit Casey hat sich das schnell zur Routine entwickelt. Zeke konnte von Anfang an mit meiner etwas wortkargen Art eine Unterhaltung zu führen umgehen und, ähnlich wie Casey, lässt ihn mein patentierter Todesblick unbeeindruckt.

„Moin moin! Eric, oder?"

„Hn."

„Ich bin Ezekiel Pedrad, aber alle nennen mich Zeke."

„So wie die kleinen blutrünstigen Parasiten, die sich auf Bäumen und in Gräsern verstecken um sich auf unwissende Opfer zu stürzen?"

„Ha! Das gefällt mir. Du, mein Junge, wirst ab heute mein bester Freund."

„Hn."

„Und los geht's!" schreit Zeke und übertönt mühelos den pfeifenden Wind. Der Zug hat noch immer ein rasantes Tempo. Unbekümmert ziehe ich die Beine leicht an und stoße mich gleichzeitig mit dem Parasiten vom Wagon ab. Nach einem kurzen Abrollen über das Schulterblatt, richte ich mich auf und beobachte Caseys ungeübte Landung. Es ist faszinierend wie sie die Landung auf dem Dach des Ferox Komplex, am Tag der Bestimmung, unbeschadet überstanden hat.

Sobald alle startklar sind joggen wir rüber zum Hancock Center, dem größten Gebäude südlich der Brücke. Wir passen als Gruppe geradeso gemeinsam in den Aufzug, Casey steht unruhig neben mir. Wahrscheinlich ist sie Aufzüge im generellen nicht gewohnt, gibt es in Amite überhaupt Strom? Sobald Maria die oberste Etage ausgewählt hat, schließen sich die Türen und der Aufzug startet abrupt und beschleunigt schnell. Casey verliert beim Start kurz das Gleichgewicht und greift zur Stabilisation meinen Oberarm. Sobald sie wieder einen festen Stand hat nickt sie mir leicht errötet zu und zieht ihre Hand blitzschnell zurück. Ich kann mir eine hochgezogene Augenbraue einfach nicht verkneifen.

Als sich die Aufzugtüren öffnen, bläst uns ein kalter Wind entgegen. Ein riesiger Bereich der Deck fehlt auf der Etage und an einer Stelle befindet sich eine lange Leiter, über die wir auf das Dach gelangen. Auf dem Dach angekommen ist der Wind wesentlich stärker, der Ausblick von hier oben ist atemberaubend.

„Hey Amite, die Mindestgröße für's Ziplinen ist 1,50m. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob du das erreichst, ich habe einfach Angst um deine Sicherheit. Du könntest immerhin sterben, wenn du runter fällst," fragt Shauna sarkastisch. Obwohl sie direkt neben Casey steht und der Wind hier oben laut pfeift, können wir sie alle problemlos hören. „Falls du dich unwohl fühlst, dann runde deine Größe einfach auf", setzt sie in einem gespielten Flüsterton hinzu.

Casey dreht sich unbeeindruckt weg und steuert, scheinbar gelangweilt, auf Zeke und mich zu. Der Parasit ist währenddessen damit beschäftigt schwarze Gurte aus einem festen Material auseinander zu wirren. Er hockt unterhalb eines dicken Stahlseils, das an einer massiv wirkenden Stange befestigt ist und weit über die anderen Gebäude reicht, das Ende des Seils ist von hier nicht erkennbar.

„Ah, Ziplinen ist nichts anderes als Seilbahn fahren für Adrenalin-Junkies." Casey zwinkert mir bei den Worten zu und ich kann mir ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Gut erkannt, Cas." Zeke richtet sich auf und lacht laut. „So, wer von euch Adrenalin-Junkies will zuerst? Die Anfänger müssen immer als erste fahren. Das ist so was wie ein Einweihungsritual, danach seid ihr einer von uns."

Bevor Casey reagieren kann gehe ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu und nicke wortlos. Der Parasit klopft mir anerkennend auf die Schulter. Wenig später liege ich in der Schlinge und rase mit einem enormen Tempo das Stahlseil hinunter. Es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit, mit Kribbeln im Bauch und Glücksgefühlen. Zu schnell ist der Spaß vorbei und mit einem kurzen Ruck am Sicherheitsband lande ich auf allen Vieren auf einer Matte.

Einige Minuten vergehen, bis plötzlich ein durchdringender, blutgeronnener Schrei die Stille durchbricht. Ah, Casey. Wenig später hängt sie etwa 20 m über mir und schaut mich entsetzt an. „Und jetzt? Ich breche mir bestimmt irgendwas, wenn ich von hier oben falle. Was soll das? Bestimmt 50 verdammte Meter trennen mich vom harten Boden!"

Sie wirkt panisch und ich kann nicht anders und lache laut. Das bringt sie allerdings noch mehr in Fahrt. „Eric, hör auf zu lachen!"

„Hn."

„Oh, komm mir jetzt bloß nicht mit deinem Hn", kreischt sie von oben und funkelt mich wütend an.

Ich positioniere mich kopfschüttelnd und noch immer lachend unter sie und breite die Arme aus. „Zieh einfach an dem Band." Das scheint sie zu beruhigen und im nächsten Moment schießt sie nach unten, direkt auf mich zu. Der Winkel ist nicht optimal, eher etwas unvorteilhaft. Am Ende liege ich mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden. Irritiert stelle ich fest, dass ich leichte Atemprobleme habe. Ah, Casey liegt wahrscheinlich auf mir. Meine Arme befinden sich auf ihrer Hüfte und sie liegt, mit ihrem Oberkörper, auf mir.

„Autsch... Scheiße, Eric! Bist du verletzt?" Ich hebe meinen Kopf leicht an und schaue sie emotionslos an. Sie hat sich mit den Armen leicht auf meinen Brustkorb gestützt und blickt mich besorgt an. Von dieser Position aus habe ich direkten Blick auf ihre Oberweite. Eine sehr üppige Oberweite mit cremiger Haut, die durch die leicht veränderte Position noch stärker an mich gepresst wird. Nicht daran denken, bloß nicht daran denken. Ich lasse meinen Kopf mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf die Matte fallen und stöhne leise auf.

„Wo tut's weh?" fragt Casey beunruhigt und beginnt meinen Oberkörper und Arme abzutasten.

„Casey, du liegst auf mir", stoße ich leise zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Oh. Ja, Entschuldigung." Mit knallrotem Kopf richten sie sich auf und streicht ihr Kleid für mehrere Minuten glatt.

Wenig später landet Maria neben mir und zwinkert mir wissend zu. „Du verbringt definitiv zu viel Zeit mit dem verdammten Parasiten", flüstere ich ihr leise zu.

Je mehr Ferox Geborene auf der Matte landen, desto lauter und stimmungsvoller wird es. Für die letzten Seilbahn Fahrer bilden wir mit den Armen ein Netz, in dem sie landen können. Zu Letzt landet Zeke in unserem improvisierten Netz und bedankt sich für das Auffangen.

„Der Zug müsste gleich gleich da sein, der Letzte muss für alle eine Runde Bier ausgeben", verkündet Nico laut und joggt los. Lachend und schubsend folgen wir ihr und machen uns auf den Weg zurück zum Ferox Komplex.


	3. Der schwingende Oktopus

3 **Der schwingende Oktopus**

Als ich in den Trainingsraum komme, stelle ich mich etwas abseits von den Anderen. Schön isoliert, so wie ich es am liebsten habe. Hier habe ich einen perfekten Blick sowohl auf den Ausgang, als auch auf unseren Trainer Max, der sich in der Mitte des Raums befindet. Er ist ein ungewöhnlich großer Mann, drahtig, mit dunklen Haaren und einem intensiven Blick. Er zählt nicht ohne Grund zu den kompetentesten Anführern in Ferox.

„Guten Morgen, Initianten. Heute beginnt die dritte Phase der Initiierung, die Zweikämpfe. Die Regeln sind wie folgt. Wenn Jemand „Stop" ruft, schlappmacht, abklopft oder über die Markierung tritt, ist der Kampf vorbei. Es kämpfen jeweils nur Zwei. Nur ein Kampf auf einmal. Keine Schuhe. Die Kämpfe dauern genau solange, wie sie dauern müssen. Am Ende dieser Initiierungsphase solltet ihr mindestens zwei Kämpfe für euch bestritten haben, sonst fliegt ihr raus." Hier macht er eine kleine dramatische Pause und blickt jeden Initianten nacheinander in die Augen. „Vormittags wird gekämpft, den Nachmittag könnt ihr euch selber gestalten. Ausdauer- oder Muskeltraining wären ratsam. Klettern könnt ihr an der Südmauer des Hauptgebäudes. Mir ist eigentlich egal was ihr macht, Hauptsache ihr bereitet euch auf den nächsten Kampf vor."

Sofort werden die ersten aufgeregten Pläne geschmiedet. Tattoos, Piercings und neue Klamotten sind dabei die Schlagwörter. Max holt sein Tablet aus der Seitentasche und tippt unbekümmert darauf herum.

„So, fangen wir mal ganz oben an. Der erste Kampf ist zwischen Casey und Eric."

Selbstsicher mache ich mich auf den Weg zu den Matten. Hier wurde mit weißer Farbe ein großer Ring gezeichnet, der den Kampfbereich markiert. Casey, mit ihren Partial-Dreads in zwei langen geflochtenen Zöpfen, befindet sich schon innerhalb des Rings. Sie trägt ein schwarzes, lockeres Langarmshirt, eine ebenfalls schwarze,eng anliegende Sporthose und ist Barfuß. Sie wippt vor Aufregung leicht hin und her und erinnert so ein wenig an ein Kleinkind, das gleich etwas Süßes bekommt. Das wird ein schneller Kampf.

Als wir uns auf Anweisung von Max in der Ringmitte die Hand gebe, kann es unter Umständen dazu gekommen sein, dass in dem Moment als sich unsere Blicke getroffen haben meine Mundwinkel etwas, ein klein wenig, nach oben gezuckt haben.

Casey verengt die Augen. „Ich habe in den letzten Tagen unsere tiefsinniges Gespräche beim Joggen vermisst. Wo versteckst du dich in letzter Zeit?" Wir umkreisen langsam den Ring. Mit ihrer offen legenden Bemerkung erzielt sie keinerlei äußerliche Reaktion von mir. Trotzdem glänzen ihre Augen. Habe ich sie etwa unterschätzt? Ach Quatsch!

Ich mache mich bereit zum schnellen Angriff. Ein Schlag in die Rippengegend und ein kleiner Schubser sollten sie ganz schnell aus dem Ring befördern. Überraschenderweise bleibt sie einfach stehen und schaut mir zu, wie ich mich mit angehobenem Arm auf sie zubewege. Ich ignoriere mein Bauchgefühl, was kann eine Amite im schlimmsten Fall schon anrichten?

Im letzten Augenblick macht sie einen Ausweichschritt zur Seite. Ich spüre für einen kurzen Moment einen leichten Druck, seitlich am Hals. Als ich mich mit dem Oberkörper zu ihr drehe, bemerke ich wie sich ein taubes Gefühl, ausgehend von dem Bereich am Hals, über meine rechte Schulter und den Arm ausbreitet. Diese blutrünstige Mücke ist wohl eher eine stichfreudige, gemeine Wespe.

„Woah," stoße ich überrascht hervor, als mir bewusst wird was sie mit mir gemacht hat. Nervenblockade, diese Hinterwäldler haben anscheinend doch etwas Ahnung von Medizin. So ein Mist.

Wir fangen wieder an uns im Ring zu umkreisen. Aufmerksam mustern wir uns. Das Taubheitsgefühl meines Arms nimmt kontinuierlich zu. Ich muss handeln, bevor ich die Kontrolle über diesen Bereich meines Körpers ganz verliere.

Casey ist wohl zum gleichen Entschluss gekommen und greift mich zuerst an. Sie hat es auf mein rechtes Bein abgesehen. Ich weiche ihr gekonnt aus und schwinge mit aller Kraft meinen betäubten Arm in ihre Richtung. Die Taubheit muss immerhin für etwas gut sein.

„Autsch, bis du Wahnsinnig?" schreit sie mich mit großen Augen an und reibt sich die Schläfe. Sie wirkt etwas überrascht.

Ich nutze den Moment und hole mit meinem gesunden Arm aus. Ich treffe sie am Oberarm. Anstatt vor Schmerz zurückzuschrecken, nutzt sie den Kontakt und umgreift mein Handgelenk. Mit ihrer anderen Hand drückt Casey mit ihren Fingern blitzschnell in die Haut unterhalb meines linken Schlüsselbeins. Wie kleine Wespenstiche fühle ich die Druckpunkte und auch hier breitet sich ein verdammtes Taubheitsgefühl aus, bis runter zu meiner linken Hand.

So. Ein. Verdammter. Mist.

Ohne eine Reaktion preis zu geben nutze ich ihre Konzentration auf die Blockade aus und schwinge meinen rechten, mittlerweile völlig tauben Arm in ihre Seite. Sie krümmt sich leicht und weicht zurück. Gut, das tat anscheinend weh.

Ich atme gleichmäßige ein und aus. Konzentrier dich gefälligst. Die Betäubung meines linken Arms hat sich schneller ausgebreitet als erwartet. Wütend funkele ich sie an, unbeeindruckt lächelt Casey zurück.

Aufgebracht schwinge ich nacheinander meine Arme kraftvoll in ihre Richtung. Überrascht bringt sie mehr Abstand zwischen uns und behält dabei im Augenwinkel die Markierung des Kampfrings im Blick. Ihre Angst vor einem ungebremsten Hieb meines Armes, kombiniert mit der begrenzten Ausweichmöglichkeit, ist mein Mittel zum Sieg. Ich habe keine Zeit zu verlieren. Durch die Nervenblockaden tränen meine Augen und in meinem Hals habe ich ein lästiges Fremdkörpergefühl. Bevor es in eine eventuelle Atemnot übergeht, muss ich den Kampf beenden.

Um ihr keine Regenerationszeit zu lassen, hole ich wieder und wieder kraftvoll mit meinen Armen aus. Sie weicht erneut verunsichert zurück. „Vorsicht, sonst kugelst du dir noch einen Arm aus," warnt sie mich leise. Ist sie völlig verrückt? Gerade sie hat Angst davor, dass ich mich verletze? Das kann auch nur von einer Amite kommen.

Ich schaue sie ausdruckslos an. Um kraftvollere Hiebe zu erzeugen, schwinge ich immer mehr mit meinem Oberkörper mit. Casey ist nun am Rande der Markierung. Ich werde sie wie ein nerviges Insekt zerquetschen. Das Taubheitsgefühl ist nun so stark, dass ich etwas Schwierigkeiten habe beim Schwingen mein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Casey nutzt den Moment nach dem Schwung und geht unerwartet in die Hocke. Bevor ich Zeit habe einen Ausweichschritt zu machen, werden mir mit einem gezielten Kick die Füße unter den Beinen weggezogen. Ich verliere sofort das Gleichgewicht und lande auch noch mit meinem Oberkörper außerhalb des Kampfrings.

So. Eine. Scheiße.

Sie hat das die ganze Zeit geplant.

„Und der Sieg geht an Casey. Gut gemacht, du hast dein Wissen über den Körper genutzt und Eric wurde innerhalb kürzester Zeit außer Gefecht gesetzt. Du solltest allerdings auch von deinem Kampfwissen Gebrauch machen und dich nicht nur auf die Blockade verlassen." Max wirkt trotz der leichten Zurechtweisung mehr als zufrieden. „Eric, dein Versuch die Blockade als Vorteil zu Nutzen war prinzipiell gut, aber du solltest die Grenzen deines Körpers dabei nicht überschreiten."

Ich liege noch unverändert auf dem Boden, zu schockiert von dem Kampfergebnis. Die Taubheit meiner oberen Extremitäten hat natürlich nichts mit meiner unveränderten Bodenlage zu tun. Mit einem emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck nicke ich Max zu.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nehme ich wahr, wie Casey auf mich zukommt und mir ihre Hand entgegenstreckt. Als ob ich Hilfe benötigen würde.

„Wie erbärmlich," kommt im gespielten Flüsterton von den umstehenden Initianten.

Ich spanne meine Bauchmuskulatur an, mit einem Ruck und zuckendem Kiefer richte ich mich auf. Der Idiot mit dem zu großen Mundwerk ist schnell gefunden, da die anderen Initianten schnell reihum von ihm zurückweichen. Lenz, ein typisch Candor. Heute ist wohl nicht sein Glückstag. Ich stampfe auf ihn zu und baue mich mit todernster Miene vor ihm auf, unsere Mitinitianten bilden einen Kreis um uns herum. Max steht mit grimmiger Miene und eingeschränkten Armen in der vordersten Reihe.

Eine gebrochene Nase ist eine wirklich lästige Angelegenheit. Da ist immer so viel Blut im Spiel, aber es lässt sich einfach nicht vermeiden. Mit einer schnellen Kopfbewegung schreit Lenz laut auf und stürzt zu Boden. Sein Gejammere blende ich angewidert aus. Da er noch immer nicht aufgibt trete ich ihn noch zwei Mal bevor er mit einer blutigen Hand auf den Boden klopft. Genervt wende ich mich ab und steuere mit kraftvollen Schritten auf den Ausgang zu.

„Der zweite Kampf geht an Eric. Somit sind Casey und Eric gleich auf, Lenz befindet sich auf dem letzten Platz. " Die Ankündigung von Max überrascht mich und ich blicke verwundert zu ihm, er nickt mir mit ernster Miene zu. „Für heute sind die Kämpfe beendet. Für gewöhnlich sage ich die Kämpfe an, aber es können auch Ausnahmen gemacht werden. Jessica, begleite Lenz zur Krankenstation."

Gerade als ich weiter gehen will, wendet sich Max zu Casey. „Kannst du die Blockaden von Eric lösen oder muss er dafür zur Krankenstation?" Verärgert funkel ich sie an. Als ob ich mich freiwillig von ihr anfassen lassen würde.

Casey ignoriert meinen Blick völlig und dreht sich zu Max. „Das kriege ich hin. Morgen sollte er wieder kampfbereit sein." Mit einem Lächeln wendet sie sich von Max ab und kommt auf mich zu. „Du kannst dich da vorne hinsetzen. Ich muss nur schnell etwas holen. Schaffst du es alleine dort hin oder soll ich dich stützen?" fragt sie mich mit angehobener Augenbraue, als ob ich nicht gerade innerhalb von Sekunden die Nase von Lenz gebrochen hätte und er nur mit Unterstützung und lautem Gewinsel in die Krankenstation gebracht werden konnte.

Ich schaue kurz hoch an die Decke und mache mich kopfschüttelnd auf den Weg. Kurze Zeit später kommt Casey mit einer Flasche Speiseöl und violettem Tapeband grinsend auf mich zu. Ich schaue sie mit angehobener Augenbraue an.

„Hey, das ist das Beste was ich auf die Schnelle finden konnte," verteidigt sie ihre Ausbeute.

„Hn," ist alles was ich dazu zu sagen habe, während ich das violette Tape angewidert anschaue.

Sie hilft mir schnell und effizient aus dem Oberteil, da meine verdammten Arme zu nichts im Stande sind. Ihre leicht geröteten Wangen und ausweichender Blick sind mir dabei natürlich völlig entgangen.

Als sie meine Schultern und Arme mit einem leichten Ölfilm benetzt, geht das nervige Gequatsche los. Ich versuche es mit aller Kraft auszublenden, aber wie das Summen der lästigen Mücke, kann auch ihre Stimme nicht einfach ignoriert werden. Egal wie viel Mühe man sich gibt. Vielleicht ist es die gleiche Tonlage?

„Der Kampf hat echt Spaß gemacht. Du hast mich am Ende an einen Oktopus erinnert, der panisch versucht seine Tentakeln zu zählen. Es war großartig." Da sie hinter mir positioniert ist, entgeht ihr mein Todesblick. Ich bin von der Gesamtsituation genervt und spanne ungewollt meine Arme an. Die Massage ist alles andere als eine Entspannungsmassage. Es fühlt sich eher so an, als versuche sie meine Muskeln gewaltsam auseinander zu reißen. Zumindest mit so viel Kraft wie ein Kleinkind aufbringen kann.

„Ach komm schon, entspann dich. Du hast gut improvisiert, ich habe echt nicht damit gerechnet," sagt sich lachend. „Warte, bis ich Zeke davon erzähle."

„Hn."

Kurze Zeit später ist sie fertig. Es war nicht gerade etwas was ich in naher Zukunft wiederholen möchte, aber das kraftvolle Kneten meiner Schulterpartie hat eine deutliche Besserung gebracht. Das Gefühl in meinen Armen ist wiederhergestellt und obwohl ich nun starke Kopfschmerzen habe und meine Schultern schmerzen, bin ich erleichtert.

„Falls morgen nach dem Aufstehen noch irgendwelche Beschwerden vorhanden sind, wiederholen wir die Massage einfach. Jetzt klebe ich dir noch schnell dieses schicke Tapeband um die Druckpunkte. Geht es dir gut, du wirkst etwas blass?" Sie schaut mich besorgt an.

„Hn." Um es zu unterstreichen schaue ich sie mit einem genervten Blick an und nicke ihr kurz zu. Das sollte ihre Frage ausreichend beantworten. Sie schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf und macht sich mit dem abscheulichen Tape ans Werk. Ich kann es kaum erwarten gleich meine Augen für einen Moment zu schließen und vielleicht noch das Tapeband zu entfernen und es zu verbrennen. Der erste Kampftag lief alles andere als geplant.


	4. Huckepack und Tagträume

**4 Huckepack und Tagträume**

„Eric", flüstert mir jemand ins Ohr. Ich ignoriere die nervige Stimme und drehe mich grummelnd auf die andere Seite. Es kommt mir so vor, als ob ich gerade erst eingeschlafen wäre. Nachdem Casey mir dieses scheußliche Tapeband um den halben Oberkörper geklebt hat, wurden die Kopfschmerzen so stark, dass ich nur noch schlafen wollte. Eigentlich untypisch für mich, mitten am Tag ein Nickerchen zu machen. Mich hat aber auch noch nie zuvor eine riesige Wespe angefallen. Lästiges Ding.

„Eric, wach auf," kommt nun belustigt und definitiv lauter irgendwo rechts von mir. Das ist doch die verflixte Wespe. Ich fuchtel mit einem Arm in die besagte Richtung und kneife dabei meine Augen fester zusammen. Ich sollte anfangen brennenden Kaffeesatz mit mir zu führen. Insektenspray wäre aber auch eine gute Lösung.

„Du hast schon das Mittagessen verschlafen und wenn du nicht gleich aufstehst, verpassen wir das Abendessen." Bei den Worten bin ich hellwach.

„Hm?" Casey lacht laut los.

„Nico hatte recht. Das hätten meine ersten Worte sein sollen." Ich richte mich auf dem Bett auf und blicke mich um. Der Gemeinschaftsraum ist sporadisch beleuchtet und, abgesehen von uns, vollkommen leer. Anscheinend habe ich wirklich den halben Tag verschlafen, aber ich fühle mich richtig gut. Es ist nichts mehr von den nervigen Blockaden zu spüren.

„Du hast 10 min bevor wir uns mit den Anderen vor der Bar treffen. Wir wollen den ersten Kampftag feiern. Außerdem muss Zeke uns, wegen seiner dramatischen Niederlage nach dem Ziplinen, noch eine Runde ausgeben." Bei den Worten stehe ich auf und drehe mich zu Casey. Erst jetzt fällt mir ihr untypisches Aussehen auf. Weg ist das Kleinkind mit den zu großen Sportshirts und den Yoga Leggins. Stattdessen sind ihre braunen Haare offen und wild. Sie trägt eine dunkelgrüne Hose und ein enges schwarzes Shirt mit Herzausschnitt, das im oberen Drittel aus einem Netzstoff besteht. Von dieser Position aus kann ich ihr, dank des Netzeinsatzes und ihrer lachhaften Größe, direkt in den Ausschnitt schauen. Mhh, sieht immer noch gut aus. Mist.

Als sie sich verlegen räuspert, lasse ich meinen Blick langsam zu ihren Augen wandern. Offensichtlich versucht sie angestrengt nicht auf meine entblößten Beine zu starren, ist aber machtlos dagegen. Meine Waden sehen bei dem Licht aber auch echt gut aus. Ich sollte in Zukunft anfangen auch das Oberteil beim schlafen wegzulassen. Mal schauen, ob ihr Gesicht beim nächsten Mal vor Scharm Lila anläuft. Ich schmunzel sie kurz an, bevor ich mich von ihr abwende und mit langsamen Schritten ins Gemeinschaftsbad gehe. Und falls ich dabei spielerisch mit meiner Beinmuskulatur zucke, damit sie sich beim Starren ertappt fühlt, ist das natürlich purer Zufall.

Ich ziehe mir in aller Ruhe meine gewohnte Cargohose und ein schwarzes Shirt an, bevor ich einige Minuten lang mit meinen vom Schlafen abstehenden Haaren kämpfe. Nach kurzer Überlegung werfe ich mir noch eine schwarze Jacke über. Mit perfekt gestylten Haaren, die keineswegs mehr Gel als üblich enthalten, und einer noch immer leicht geröteten Casey im Schlepptau, betrete ich 20 Minuten später die Bar.

„Hey, der Oktopus ist aus dem Winterschlaf erwacht!" ruft der verdammte Parasit und winkt uns enthusiastisch zu sich. Bei den Worten schaue ich Casey mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck an. Da war wohl jemand gesprächig. Sollte mich eigentlich nicht wundern. Beim Joggen holt sie ja auch kaum Luft zwischen den 100 Wörtern, die sie pro Minute runter rattert.

Auf der Eckbank von Zeke, Maria und Nico sind noch zwei Plätze frei, auf der Tischmitte befinden sich bereits verschiedene Häppchen und ein riesiger Krug Bier. Ich setze mich wortlos neben einem viel zu glücklich wirkenden Zeke und Casey wird sofort in ein Gespräch mit Maria und Nico verwickelt. Shauna und weitere Ferox Geborene, die auch beim Ziplinen dabei waren, prosten uns lautstark vom angrenzenden Nachbartisch zu.

Da ich fast am Verhungern bin, konzentriere ich mich in erster Linie auf das Essen. Anscheinend hat jemand mitgedacht und alle Vorspeisen 3-fach bestellt. Der Parasit schafft es irgendwie, neben dem Kauen, am Gespräch der Mädels teilzunehmen. Sicherlich, nur um Maria zu beeindrucken. Wahrscheinlich reden sie wieder über abgebrochene Fingernägel und kleine Wehwehchen, damit hat der Parasit genügend Erfahrung. Als ich einigermaßen gesättigt bin, dreht sich Zeke dramatisch zu mir und tippt sich grüblerisch ans Kinn.

„Mh. Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden was besser ist, Okti oder Pussi?" Bevor ich ihm zeigen kann, was ich darüber denke, springt der Parasit, mit der zu großen Klappe, auf und flüchtet in Richtung Theke. „Ich glaube es ist Zeit für einen Absacker", ruft er lachend über die Schulter.

In Antwort darauf drehe ich mich schweigend, mit todernster Miene und verengten Augen, zu Casey. Sie blickt mich mit groß aufgerissen Augen an und zuckt einmal kurz mit den Schultern, als ob sie keine Ahnung hätte wovon der verdammte Parasit spricht. Maria unterbricht unseren Blickkrieg und tippt Casey ungeduldig auf die Schulter.

„Ach ja, wo war ich?" fragt Casey etwas abgelenkt und wendet den Blick von mir ab.

„Du warst gerade dabei uns über den Ursprung deiner Superkräfte aufzuklären. Dein Vater ist ein Ferox Transfer gewesen?" sagt Nico und schaut kurz in meine Richtung. Casey nickt etwas abwesend.

„Ja, stimmt. Von ihm habe ich ein paar Kampftechniken gelernt. Meine Mama ist in Amite so etwas wie ein Osteopath und Physiologe. Von ihr weiß ich so viel über die Nervenblockaden. In Amite werden sie zur Schmerzlinderung eingesetzt, anstelle von Schmerzmitteln."

„Das hört sich echt cool an. Ich hätte euren Kampf heute Morgen gerne gesehen. Ganz Ferox spricht darüber, wie eine Amite den großen, grimmigen Eric innerhalb von Sekunden kampfunfähig gemacht hat", sagt Maria aufgeregt. Casey runzelt die Stirn.

„Es war mehr ein Füße weg ziehen und zufällig aus dem Ring fallen", verbessert Casey sie verlegen.

„Hm." Die Mädels schauen mich überrascht an. „Du bist klein und schnell, dadurch konntest du meinen Angriffen gut ausweichen. Und die Nervenblockaden waren eine echte Überraschung", kommentiere ich mit ruhiger Stimme und richte meinen Blick suchend in Richtung Theke. Fast entgeht mir Caseys dankbares Lächeln und zu meiner Verwunderung stoßen sich Nico und Maria gegenseitig an und nicken verschwörerisch. Frauen...Wo bleibt der verdammte Parasit?

Wenig später kommt Zeke mit einem überfüllten Tablett an den Tisch. Seine Ausbeute besteht aus winzigen Gläsern, die bis zum Rand mit fragwürdig bunten Flüssigkeiten gefüllt sind. Und Wunder, oh Wunder, ziemlich abstoßend schmecken. Nachdem alle Gläser geleert sind, ist die Stimmung auffällig lauter und ungezwungener. Eine Stunden später sitzen nur noch der Parasit und ich am Tisch, im Augenwinkel kann ich sehen wie die Mädels mit fast schon spastischen Bewegungen wild auf der Tanzfläche tanzen.

Da ich nicht ganz den Sinn dahinter verstehe, einen Teil meiner Kontrolle und Hemmungen in Gegenwart anderer zu verlieren, ist der Konsum von alkoholischen Getränken eher eine Seltenheit für mich. Ich kenne meine Grenzen und, anders als die Anderen, wechsel ich deshalb irgendwann zu alkoholfreien Bier.

Maria, Nico und Casey haben dagegen eine völlig andere Einstellung zu Alkohol, je mehr desto besser. Daher ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie mittlerweile mehr als nur leicht betrunken sind und als Resultat dessen wild mit ihren Armen fuchteln und zwischendurch wie ein lauter Hühnerhaufen gackern.

„Hey Eric, schau mal. Ist das nicht einer von den Transfer Initianten?" Zeke mustert den etwas hin und her schwankenden Typen, der sich Shauna von hinten nähert.

„Hm, ich glaube er ist ein Altruane Transfer."

Nach gefühlt einer halben Ewigkeit bemerkt Shauna den betrunkenen Initianten hinter sich, der in der gesamten Zeit ziemlich beschäftigt und scheinbar auch zufrieden damit war mit ihrer Rückenansicht zu flirten. Offenbar genießt sie jegliche Form von männlicher Aufmerksamkeit. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit wird der Tanz immer enger und anzüglicher. Ich verziehe angewidert das Gesicht und wende den Blick ab. Die Bar ist nur noch sporadisch gefüllt. Kein Wunder, es ist immerhin Montagabend.

Plötzlich stößt der Parasit mich mit der Schulter an und nickt in Richtung Tanzfläche. Besoffsky hat anscheinend das Interesse an Shauna verloren, wer kann es ihm Verübeln, und hat sich ein neues Opfer für seine fragwürdigen Bewegungen gesucht. Maria sieht nicht so glücklich über seine Wahl aus und versucht ihn mit einigen schnellen Ausweichschritten abzuschütteln. Da er anscheinend mehr als leicht betrunken ist, was seinen Aussetzer mit Shauna erklären würde, lässt er leider nicht so schnell locker.

Anfangs wirkt Zeke etwas belustigt über Marias Dilemma, aber als der Transfer seine Arme um ihre Taille schlingt, springt der Parasit wütend auf. Ich schüttel schweigend den Kopf und folge ihm zur Tanzfläche. Maria ist zwar klein, aber sie hat mehr drauf als man ihr zumutet. Da liegt wohl ein Hauch von Eifersucht in der Luft. Ich kann mir ein leichtes Grinsen vor Belustigung nicht verkneifen. „Halt die Klappe", zischt der Parasit mir genervt zu.

Bevor wir die Mädels erreichen können, verpasst Maria dem betrunkenen Typen einen kräftigen Stoß auf den Brustkorb. Besoffsky verliert sofort das Gleichgewicht und stolpert in Richtung Casey, die völlig ahnungslose noch immer unkontrolliert tanzt. Beide stürzen zu Boden und der betrunkene Typ bleibt regungslos auf ihr liegen. Wäre Casey nicht komplett unter dem betrunkenen Typen begraben, würde ich jetzt laut loslachen und mit dem Finger auf die beiden zeigen. Aber Casey wirkt richtig böse und so schnell wird sie ihn nicht von sich runter bekommen. So ein Vollspast. Typischer Altruane, gib ihm zum ersten Mal etwas Alkohol und schon springt er alles an, was nicht bei drei in Deckung geht.

Mit großen Schritten und zuckendem Kiefer überhole ich Zeke. Casey befindet sich noch immer auf dem Boden und versucht, in Begleitung einiger einfallsreicher Beschimpfungen, den betrunkenen Typen mit wenig Erfolg von sich weg zu schieben. Derweilen versucht der besagte Vollspast sich zu orientieren und schaut Casey lediglich verwundert an, ohne sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Ich bin nun mehr als genervt von diesem verdammten Altruanen.

Da ich mir das Ganze nicht länger ansehen kann, bin ich bin so freundlich und helfe dem Vollspasten, mit einem festen Griff in den Nacken, sich aufzurichten. Sobald er einen einigermaßen sicheren Stand hat, löse ich meinen Griff und funkel ihn genervt an.

Währenddessen hat sich Casey mit Hilfe von Nico aufgerappelt und blickt mich nun mit großen Augen an. Bevor ich dem Vollspasten helfen kann, eine bequemere Position auf dem Boden zu finden, steht Casey vor mir und legt mir beide Hände auf die Brust. „Danke, Eric. Aber ich glaube wir sollten jetzt besser gehen." Sie lächelt mich erschöpft an. Mit meinen Händen zu Fäusten geballt blicke ich in ihre blassgrünen Augen und es dauert einen Moment, bis ich mich beruhigt habe und ihr zunicken kann. Zeke klopft mir wortlos auf die Schulter und gemeinsam drehen wir uns um und steuern auf den Ausgang der Bar zu.

Als wir uns einige Meter von der Tanzfläche entfernt haben, geht ein Transfer Initiant an uns vorbei in Richtung Tanzfläche. „Verflixte Altruanen, die vertragen echt gar nichts. Nur zwei Bier und schon dreht Tobias völlig am Rad."

Der Gemeinschaftsraum von den in Ferox geborenen Initianten befindet sich in der entgegengesetzten Richtung von unserem Schlafsaal. Zeke zwinkert mir zur Verabschiedung vielsagend zu und wirft im Vorbeigehen seine Arme über die Schultern von Maria und Nico. Bevor das Trio um die Ecke verschwinden kann, dreht Nico sich unerwartet um und ruft laut, „Hey Cas!"

Casey und ich stehen noch immer vor dem Ausgang der Bar und drehen uns verwundert um. „Lass dich lieber von Eric tragen, Superkräfte hin oder her, du musst hier nicht den Helden spielen", brüllt Nico mit gespielter Sorge in der Stimme.

Ich habe keine Ahnung was Nico meint und mustere Casey mit angehobener Braue. Natürlich weicht sie meinem Blick, mit leicht geröteten Wangen, aus. Nicos lautes Lachen ist da keine große Hilfe.

„Hör auf mich anzuglotzen und gib mir lieber deine Jacke. Mir ist echt kalt." Ich kann mir ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen, typisch Casey.

Hat sie sich vielleicht beim Sturz mit dem Vollspasten verletzt? Ich gehe mit ernstem Blick langsam auf sie zu und streife meine Jacke ab. Jeder Andere würde bei diesem Blick unwohl wegschauen oder sogar einen Rückzieher machen, aber nicht sie. Casey schaut mir direkt in die Augen, mit einem fast schon trotzigen Blick, und streckt mir ihre Hand erwartungsvoll entgegen. Ich bemerke wie blass ihr Gesicht ist und wie ungewohnt still sie vor mir steht. Normalerweise spricht sie ohne Punkt und Komma oder tippt ungeduldig mit einem ihrer kleinen Füße.

Jetzt bin ich misstrauisch, irgendwas hat meine nervtötende Mücke. Als ich direkt vor ihr bin halte ich die Jacke mit angehobenem Arm über sie, geradeso aus ihrer mickrigen Reichweite. „Die Jacke willst du? Dann hol sie dir doch", mit den Worten wackel ich grinsend mit meinem Arm. Es muss schon nerven so klein zu sein. Denn in der Theorie muss sie, um sich die Jacke zu holen, einen kleinen Sprung machen. Das ist die perfekte Situation um ihren Gesundheitszustand einzuschätzen. Ein richtig guter Plan, fast schon perfekt. Zumindest in meinem Kopf.

Casey fackelt nicht lang und versetzt mir einen Seitenhieb mit ihrem echt spitzen Ellbogen. Zugegeben, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Während ich mich überrascht leicht zur Seite krümme, schnappt sie sich die Jacke mit einem kleinen Sprung, wohlgemerkt auf nur einem Bein, und wirft sie sich lachend über. Aha! Erwischt.

„Nicht schlecht", gebe ich schmunzelnd zu. „Was hast du mit deinem rechten Bein gemacht?" Auch wenn mein Plan in der Ausführung nicht ganz so ablief wie gedacht, nichtsdestotrotz habe ich ihr humpeln bemerkt. Es war also ein schmerzhaft erfolgreicher Plan.

Sie weicht meinem Blick aus und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Da sie mit Schmollen beschäftigt ist, bemerkt sie mein Näherkommen erst als es schon zu spät ist und sie nicht mehr flüchten kann. Ich knie vor ihr und hebe behutsam ihren rechten Fuß an. Caseys Knöchel ist stark geschwollen, definitiv umgeknickt. Dieser verdammte Vollspast.

Ungewollt verstärke ich meinen Griff bei dem Gedanken an Besoffski und Casey atmet zischend ein. „Autsch, Eric! Ich weiß nicht was du glaubst da unten zu tun, aber eine Entspannungsmassage fühlt sich anders an."

„Als ob du wüsstest wie das geht. Deine Massagen haben mehr was vom Brotteig kneten als von Entspannung", sage ich in einem ernsten Ton zu ihr und versuche mir ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken drehe ich mich in der Hocke um, so dass mein Rücken zu ihr gewendet ist. „Komm, ich will nicht die ganze Nacht hier verbringen."

Es herrscht für einen Moment komplette Stille, ich glaube sie hat sogar die Luft angehalten, aber irgendwann spüre ich wie sie ihre Beine um meine Hüfte schlingt und ihre Arme um meinen Hals legt. Zur Stabilisierung greife ich mit meinen Armen unter ihre Oberschenkel und richte mich langsam auf.

Als ich wortlos in Richtung Schlafsaal gehe, legt sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. Durch meine Bewegung kommen unsere Wangen immer wieder in Kontakt, ihre Haut ist weich und kühl von der Abendluft. Ihre langen Haare kitzeln meinen Nacken und beim Einatmen füllt sich meine Nase mit dem gewohnten Geruch ihres Shampoos. Caseys Duft ist mir eigentlich vertraut, aber so nah kommt es mir viel intensiver vor. Sie riecht nach kalter, frischer Abendluft mit einer angenehm süßen Note. Ein bisschen Vanille? Wie Hypnotisiert gehe ich durch die sporadisch beleuchteten Gänge und achte überhaupt nicht darauf wo ich hin gehe.

Ich bemerke erst, dass sie eingeschlafen ist, als Casey ihr Gesicht in meinen Nacken drückt und beim tief Einatmen leise stöhnt. Ihre warme Atemluft trifft mich direkt unter dem Ohr und ich kann ein leichtes Zucken nicht unterdrücken, als mir ein Schauer den Rücken hinunterläuft. Casey presst sich fester an mich und anstatt ihre Arme um meinen Hals abzustreifen, genieße ich den ungewohnten Körperkontakt. Verwundert bleibe ich stehen und bemerke erst jetzt, dass ich mitten in der menschenleeren Kantine stehe. So ein Mist, was ist eigentlich los mit mir?

Kopfschüttelnd drehe ich mich um und versuche mich dieses Mal auf den Weg zu konzentrieren, wäre da nicht Casey. Durch meine Kopfbewegung und den schnellen Gang scheint sie langsam aufzuwachen. Sie rutscht ein wenig hin und her und drückt, laut stöhnend, ihre Nase fester in meine Nackenkuhle. Warum fühlt sich das so gut an? Ich kann ein leises knurren nicht unterdrücken.

„Hm." Das hat sich verdächtig nach einem Kuss angefühlt. Ich beschleunige meine Schritte bevor ich noch etwas wirklich dummes tun kann. Etwas echt dämliches, zum Beispiel in dieser kleinen dunklen Nische da vorne im Gang.

Tief Luft holen. Ich versuche mit aller Kraft nicht an die dunkle Einbuchtung vor mir und schon gar nicht an die dunkle Einbuchtung in Verbindung mit Casey zu denken. Ich meine, was genau könnte denn bitte schön passieren? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob Casey urplötzlich aufwachen würde und beim Anblick der einladenden Nische aufgeregt von meinem Rücken steigen und mich ungeduldig hinter sich herziehen würde. Oder?

Ich lege beide Händen an ihre Taille und hebe sie wenig später an ihren Kniekehlen hoch. Ihre Beine umschlingen meine Hüfte und ich drücke sie fest gegen die kalte Wand. Meine Hände wandern in Richtung ihres gut geformten Pos, während wir uns wortlos in die Augen schauen.

Sie sieht wunderschön aus.

So um mich herum geschlungen, mit wilden Haaren und dem nervösen Tick auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen. Sie hat keine Ahnung was das mit mir macht. Ihre blassgrünen Augen sind erwartungsvoll auf mich fixiert.

Langsam beuge ich mich nach vorne, ich biete ihr einen letzten Ausweg. Die einzige Gelegenheit jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen. Erst einmal angefangen, kann ich nicht mehr aufhören. Ich muss sie einfach haben. Sie ist ganz anders als die Anderen, ganz anders als ich anfangs gedacht habe.

Ich lehne mich so weit vor, bis meine Lippe ihr Ohr leicht streifen. „Magst du es langsam und verspielt?" flüstere ich mit einer tiefen Stimme und küsse Casey unterhalb ihres Ohrs. „Oder bist du der Typ, der es schnell und hart mag." Bei den Worten stöhnt sie leise auf. Als ich an ihrem Hals entlang küsse und beiße, zieht sie mich fester zu sich heran und vergräbt ihre Hände in meinen Haaren. Sobald ich ihre Finger auf meiner Kopfhaut spüre, gehen die Küsse in saugen über. Caseys weiche, makellose Haut ist von einer Gänsehaut bedeckt und ich kann an ihrem Pulspunkt ihren rasenden Herzschlag spüren. Meine Erektion ist fast schon schmerzhaft. Angespornt durch ihre Laute drücke ich sie fester an mich heran, spätestens jetzt müsste ihr meine prominente Erregung auffallen.

„Sag mir, dass ich stoppen soll." Ich schaue ihr direkt in die Augen. Casey schüttelt leicht mit dem Kopf und zieht mich mit ihren Händen zu sich heran. Unsere Lippen treffen mit einer spürbaren Ungeduld aufeinander. Casey bewegt sich nun rhythmisch gegen mich und versucht mit einer ihrer Hände meinen Reißverschluss zu öffnen.

Unerwartet löst sie sich von unserem Kuss, um kurz an meinem Ohrläppchen zu saugen. Verdammt, das halte ich nicht länger aus.

„Eric", flüstert sie mir verschlafen ins Ohr. Warte mal..verschlafen? Ah, verdammte Tagträume. Casey schläft noch immer in ihrer gewohnten Position auf meinem Rücken. So ein verdammter Mist.

Meine Erektion ist von ihrer Perspektive ganz bestimmt nicht sichtbar, hoffentlich, aber von meiner Position echt schmerzhaft. So leicht abgeknickt und die Reibung beim Gehen ist nicht die Art von Reibung die angenehm ist.

Casey drückt ihr Gesicht wieder in meinen Nacken und ihre Atmung verlangsamt sich spürbar. Da ich diese verdammte Erektion nicht auf die Schnelle los werden kann, undenkbar mit ihren Brüsten an mich gepresst und ihrem warmen Atem an meinem Hals, muss ich wohl oder übel meinen Penis in eine bequemere und etwas unauffälligere Position bewegen.

Ich verlangsame meinen Gang und löse vorsichtig einen meiner Arme von Caseys angewinkelten Bein. Gerade als ich meinen fast schon schmerzhaft erigierten Penis in Richtung Bauchnabel positioniere, drückt Casey mir ihre Nase fester in die Nackenkuhle.

„Eric? Ich glaube, ich bin kurz eingeschlafen", sagt Casey verschlafen mit einer heiseren Stimme direkt in mein Ohr. Fast schon panisch ziehe ich ruckartig meine Hand aus der Hose und gehe mit einem überhaupt nicht auffällig schnelleren Tempo weiter. Ruhig atmen, nichts anmerken lassen. Das hat sie bestimmt nicht mitbekommen.

„Hm? Oh, kann sein. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen", sage ich etwas zu schnell und versuche unauffällig meine Hand, die vor einer Sekunde noch meinen Penis umfasst hat, wieder unter ihr Bein zu schieben.

„Alles gut bei dir?" fragt Casey etwas aufgeweckter und mustert mich von der Seite. „Bin ich zu schwer?"

„Nein, nein. Alles gut, wir sind fast da."

„Ach so, super. Hast du vorhin etwas in deiner Hosentasche gesucht? Wenn du willst kann ich dir helfen. Ich komm bestimmt besser dran als du", fragt Casey unschuldig und legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. Oh, wenn du wüsstest. Du kannst mir ganz sicher besser behilflich sein.

„Oh man, ich glaube ich habe dich im Schlaf angesabbert. Dein Nacken ist ganz nass." Ich spüre wie sie die Feuchtigkeit von meinem Hals wischt. Der Gedanke an ihre verschlafenen Küsse lässt meine Erregung wieder neu aufflammen. Meine Gänsehaut oder vielleicht auch das leise Knurren könnten sie auf die etwas angespannte Stimmung aufmerksam gemacht haben.

„Was ist? Habe ich im Schlaf etwas peinliches gesagt? Das würde mir gerade noch fehlen." Ich wünschte das wäre das Problem, stattdessen habe verdammte Sexträume über Casey während ich verdammt noch mal wach bin und sie in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe ist. Da ich gerade den dunklen Schlafsaal betrete, bleibt mir eine Antwort erspart.

Schweigend steuere ich direkt auf Caseys Bett zu und setzte mich drauf, damit sie langsam von meinem Rücken steigen kann. Mit einem lauten Hmpf lässt sie sich stattdessen auf ihre Matratze fallen und schiebt sich ihr Kissen auf das Gesicht.

„Eric, sag's schon. Was ist passiert?" Trotz Kissen ist ihr weinerliches Gejammere deutlich zu verstehen.

„Pscht!", ist von den umliegenden Betten zu hören. Wir haben wohl ungewollte Zuhörer.

„Das wirst du wohl nie erfahren", flüstere leise bevor ich ihr das Kissen wegziehe und es vorsichtig unter ihren verletzten Fuß schiebe. Mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck stehe ich auf und gehe mit großen Schritten ins Gemeinschaftsbad. Zunächst verbringe ich mehrere Minuten damit, eiskaltes Wasser über meine Handgelenke laufen zu lassen und dabei konzentriert an Besoffski und Shauna zu denken. Als meine Hosen endlich um einiges bequemer geworden ist mache ich mich erleichtert auf die Suche nach einem Kühlkissen, das ich im Vorbeigehen völlig zufällig gegen Caseys Kopf werfen kann.

Vor meinem Bett ziehe ich mir noch schnell meine Hose und das Shirt aus, bevor ich mich erschöpft auf mein Bett schmeiße. Ein leises „Gute Nacht, Eric, und Danke" ist das Letzte was ich höre bevor ich wenig später einschlafe.


	5. Warum Paintball, wenn man Fäuste hat?

**5 Warum Paintball, wenn man auch Fäuste hat?**

Paintball. Wessen verdammte Idee war es Paintball um 3 Uhr morgens zu spielen? Und dann noch ausgerechnet heute. In der Sekunde in der mein Kopf das Kissen berührt, stürmen mehrere Ferox Mitglieder, bewaffnet mit Taschenlampen und laut brüllend, den Schlafsaal. Nach stundenlangen herumirren, mit Casey auf dem Rücken und einem verdammten Baguette in der Hose, musste ich quer durch Ferox gehen, um jetzt nicht einmal für 5 min die Augen zu machen zu können. Und als ob das nicht genug wäre, strahlt mir irgendein Idiot mit einer verdammten Taschenlampe direkt ins Gesicht. „Aufstehen, Initiant. Du hast 10 min bis der Zug vorbeifährt." Mh, scheint wohl eine lebensmüde Idiotin mit einer Taschenlampe zu sein.

Ich öffne meine Augen und fixiere sie mit einem hasserfüllten Blick. Das Mädchen, alias die Idiotin mit der Taschenlampe, wirkt auf einmal sehr nervös. Sie geht langsam einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten. Ihre Augen huschen von meiner geballten Faust, neben dem Kopfkissen, zu meinem Gesicht und bleiben schließlich an meinem zuckenden Augenlid hängen. Ich beachte sie nicht weiter und richte mich wortlos auf.

Um mich herum herrscht pures Chaos. Sowohl Ferox Mitglieder als auch Ferox geborene Initianten genießen ihre Aufgabe die Transfer Initianten so ungemütlich wie möglich aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Mein Blick fällt sofort auf den Parasiten, der neben Max am Bett von Casey steht.

Casey ist gerade damit beschäftigt ihnen zu versichern, dass sie auf keinen Fall in die Krankenstation muss, während sie beiläufig versucht das Vogelnest auf ihrem Kopf platt zu drücken. „Mein Knöchel sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Ich werde einfach versuchen beim Laufen das Bein nicht so stark zu belasten. Glaubt mir, das Tapeband wirkt wundert. Eric war völlig begeistert von der magischen Wirkung des lila Tapes." Bei den Worten zwinkert Casey mir zu.

Max wirkt nicht ganz überzeugt, nickt dennoch ihre völlig wahnwitzige Vorstellung einbeinig beim Paintball mitzumachen ab. Das muss an den blassgrünen Kulleraugen liegen, anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären.

Jetzt erst bemerke ich, dass die Idiotin mit der Taschenlampe noch immer wie angewurzelt vor mir steht. Wahrscheinlich kann sie sich vor Angst nicht bewegen und bereut die Entscheidung mein Bett ausgewählt zu haben. Mit verengten Augen wende ich mich zu ihr und bin etwas überrascht über ihren fast schon hypnotisierten Blick auf meinen nackten Oberkörper. Mh, von Bereuen kann hier nicht die Rede sein.

Um sie aus ihrer Trance zu wecken spiele ich mit meiner Brustmuskulatur. Als sie weiterhin ihren Blick nicht abwendet, breitet sich ein gemeines Grinsen in meinem Gesicht aus. „Siehst du etwas was du magst, kleine Ferox?" Ein leichter Nervenkitzel breitet sich in mir aus, als sich die Stalkerin ertappt fühlt und hörbar schluckt. Sie wirkt auf einmal so klein und unsicher, besonders als sie ihren Blick von mir abwendet und nervös mit der Taschenlampe herumfummelt.

Ohne auf eine mögliche Antwort zu warten stürme ich mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck an ihr vorbei, in Richtung Gemeinschaftsbad, und stoße sie dabei scheinbar versehentlich hart mit meiner Schulter aus dem Weg.

Meine Betthaare sehen zwar nicht so schrecklich aus wie Caseys, dennoch verbringe ich mehr Zeit als ich eigentlich habe vor dem Spiegel. Als ich zurück in den fast leeren Schlafsaal komme, steht Casey wartend mit eingeschränkten Armen vor der Brust neben meinem Bett. Ich verlangsame meinen Gang und schmunzel sie an. Wie schon erwartet wandert sie mich mit ihren Augen von Kopf bis Fuß ab und kommt dabei bei dem Anblick meines entblößten Oberkörper ins Stocken.

„Das vorhin mit Natalia war echt gemein, Eric. Stimmt es, dass du ihr ein Bein gestellt hast und sie danach gegen die Wand gedrückt hast?" Sie tippt nervös mit dem nun bandagierten Fuß und schaut mich mit gerunzelter Stirn fragend an. Da war das violette Tape wohl doch nicht so magisch wie angepriesen.

„Hm." Schade, dass mir das in Gegenwart der Idiotin mit der Taschenlampe nicht eingefallen ist. Sie hätte sich bestimmt vor Angst eingenässt. Und wer zum Teufel ist Natalia? Ich ziehe mir schnell meine Trainingssachen an und bemerke erst jetzt meine Jacke auf dem Bett. Ah, deshalb steht Casey hier und kaut mir das Ohr ab. „Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst", sage ich im Vorbeigehen und werfe mir die Jacke über. Kopfschüttelnd folgt Casey mir und gemeinsam erreichen wir mit den letzten Initianten die Gleisen.

„Jeder nimmt sich ein Paintball Gewehr und Munition. Der Zug müsste jeden Moment kommen." Max zeigt auf einige Kästen und schaut ungeduldig auf seine Armbanduhr. Der Parasit ist der Erste mit einem Gewehr und fuchtelt aufgeregt damit herum. Oh verdammt noch mal, er ist noch hyperaktiver als sonst.

„Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?" frage ich ihn mit monotoner Stimme und stelle mich neben ihn. Bevor er antworten kann hören wir den sich nähernden Zug. Wortlos grinst er mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Letzter Wagon?" stoße ich im Flüsterton hervor, bevor er loslaufen kann. Der Parasit schaut mich kurz an und folgt meinem Blick. Kurze Zeit später sprintet er los. Statt mit ihm Schritt zu halten, jogge ich in einem deutlich langsameren Tempo hinterher, den Blick konzentriert auf die humpelnde Gestalt gewendet. Mehrere Initianten überholen mich, der Zug verlangsamt das Tempo minimal und die ersten Wagons ziehen an mir vorbei. Endlich joggt Casey, leise fluchend und mit angespanntem Kiefer, an mir vorbei. Sie ist vollkommen fokussiert auf die schnell an ihr vorbeiziehenden Wagons. In dem Zustand wird sie den Sprung alleine nicht schaffen. Bevor der letzte Wagon an uns vorbei zieht sprinte ich los und greife mit einer Hand die Wagontür, während meine andere Hand sich gleichzeitig um Caseys Taille schlingt. Der Parasit steht schon wartend an der Öffnung und mit einem Schwung zieht er uns rein. Mit einem lauten „Hmpf" landen wir auf dem Boden des Abteils.

„Danke, Jungs. Ich habe mir das Ganze einfacher vorgestellt." Casey ist etwas aus der Puste, strahlt uns jedoch mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Ich nicke ihr beim Aufsehen kurz zu und klopfe Zeke auf die Schulter. Gemeinsam gehen wir durch die verschiedenen Abteile, bis wir auf die anderen Ferox Mitglieder und Initianten treffen. Max steht in der Mitte und wartet bis die letzten Initianten ihren Weg ins Abteil finden und etwas Ruhe einkehrt.

„Paintball ist eine Tradition hier in Ferox. Das Spiel ist simpel. Wir werden uns in zwei Gruppe aufteilen und mit den Paintball Gewehren 'Erobere die Flagge' spielen." Während Max die Regeln und die Handhabung der Gewehre erklärt wandert mein Blick gelangweilt durch die aufgeregte Menge. Als Max fertig ist werden die Teams gebildet. Er und eine weibliche Ferox mit grünen Haaren sind die Team Anführer. Laut Zeke ist sie die Trainerin der in Ferox geborenen Initianten. Als sie Caseys Namen zuerst aufruft, wirken gerade die in Ferox Geborenen überrascht. Offenbar ist sie auf der Rangliste ganz oben.

Mit gesenktem Kopf geht Casey quer durch das Abteil, ihre geflochtenen Zöpfe wippen bei ihrem leicht humpelnden Gang hin und her. Alle Blicke sind auf sie gerichtet, zugegeben in dem Moment macht sie keinen wirklich kompetenten Eindruck. Aus dieser Entfernung wirkt ihre Größe noch lachhafter. Umgeben von den anderen schwarz gekleideten Initianten wirkt sie mit ihren Dreads und ihrer kurvigen Figur völlig fehl am Platz. Der bandagierte Fuß macht das Ganze nicht besser.

Wie erwartet wird mein Name als nächstes aufgerufen und mit hoch erhobenen Kopf und ernstem Blick gehe ich, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Casey, direkt auf Max zu. Dabei fällt mein Blick auf den Altruane Transfer von letzter Nacht. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und meine Augen verengen sich sofort.

Nach einigen unbekannten Ferox Initianten wird wenig später ausgerechnet sein Name von der grün haarigen Frau aufgerufen. Der Vollspast wirkt mehr als zufrieden mit sich, als er mit selbstbewussten Schritten auf Casey zugeht. Wahrscheinlich ist er noch betrunken, anders kann ich mir sein fragliches Selbstvertrauen nicht erklären.

Max und die grün haarige Frau, dessen Name ich vor lauter Desinteresse gezielt überhört habe, wählen im schnellen Tempo nacheinander ihre Team Mitglieder. Meine Augen sind noch immer auf den Vollspasten gerichtet. Er steht nun viel zu nah, fast Schulter an Schulter, neben Casey und hat auch noch den Nerv sie mit der Schulter leicht anzustoßen. Als sie sich verwundert zu ihm wendet breitet sich ein dämliches, schiefes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht aus. Und als ob das nicht genug wäre, reicht er ihr nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung auch noch ganz förmlich die Hand. Verdammter Vollspast, dein Altruane ist mal wieder sichtbar. So einen Scheiß will hier niemand sehen. Genervt wende ich den Blick ab und schaue mir den Rest der Konkurrenz an. Maria und Shauna sind ebenfalls im gegnerischen Team und Letztere zwinkert mir grinsend zu. Gerade jetzt macht sich der Schlafmangel und der fehlende Kaffeekonsum mehr als bemerkbar.

Schnell blicke ich mich suchend nach dem Parasiten um. Wurde er schon in eins der Teams gewählt? Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass er direkt neben mir steht. So ein Mist. Daran ist nur der Vollspast schuld. Mit einem viel zu breiten, fast schon wahnsinnigen Grinsen, bei dem auch die letzte Reihe seiner viel zu weißen Backenzähne sichtbar ist, schaut er mich vielsagend von der Seite an. Verdammter Parasit, schleicht sich wie immer leise an seine Opfer. Mit einer schnellen Kopfbewegung nicke ich in die Richtung von dem Vollspast, der noch immer mit vollem Körpereinsatz vertieft im Gespräch mit Casey ist. Ich beobachte wie das Grinsen langsam aus dem Gesicht von dem Parasiten verschwindet und er die beiden mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht mustert.

„Hm." Der Parasit verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und hebt fragend eine Augenbraue. Ich folge seinem Blick und sehe, wie der Vollspast laut lachend Casey, trotz der an Wachstumsstörung grenzenden Größe und dem Krüppelstatus, viel zu hart auf die Schulter klopft. Ich kann sehen, wie sie versucht nicht nach vorne zu stolpern und ihn dabei verunsichert anlächelt.

Der Vollspast wird mein erstes Ziel. Ein sauberer Headshot, direkt zwischen den Augen und mit minimalem Abstand. Womöglich erhofft er sich, durch das ganze Einschleimen, bessere Chancen beim Ranking zu haben. Vollspast.

„Hm." Als ob der Parasit mich hören könnte, nickt er mir mit skeptischen Blick zu. Ich ziehe in Antwort meine Augenbrauen hoch und zucke einmal kurz mit den Schultern. Der Parasit schnaubt und mit einem lächeln klopft er mir auf die Schulter. Aha, er sieht es also ein, dass der Altruane reif für eine kleine Abreibung ist.

„Männer." Überrascht drehen wir uns um. Nico steht leise lachend hinter uns und wischt sich spielerisch nicht vorhandene Tränen von den Augen. „Es ist echt unglaublich wie ihr beide es schafft, ohne Worte und mit nur minimalen Bewegungen, eine komplette Unterhaltung zu führen. Und das Schlimmste ist, allen Anschein nach habt ihr euch doch tatsächlich auf etwas geeinigt." Der Parasit und ich schauen uns verwundert an und brechen in, sehr leises und unglaublich männliches, kichern aus. Noch immer lachend wende ich mich von Nico ab und mein Blick wandert, wie so oft und vollkommen unbewusst, in Richtung Casey.

Als ob sie meinen Blick spüren würde, schaut sie unerwartet hoch und wir halten, inmitten der hyperaktiven Menge, Blickkontakt. Für einen langen Moment schaut keiner von uns weg. Sie beißt sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Erst als sie jemand leicht an der Schulter berührt, natürlich der Vollspast, unterbricht sie was auch immer das gerade war. Er stellt ihr eine Frage, bei der sie knallrot anläuft und verlegen auf den Boden schaut. Maria, die nun hinter Casey steht, lacht bei den Worten des Vollspasten laut auf. Ich beiße mir genervt in die Innenseite meiner Wange.

„Okey, das war's. Noch eine Sache, bevor Laurens Team sich auf den Weg macht. Es gelten bei Kämpfen mit Fäusten die gleichen Regeln wie gestern. Jeder Zweikampf hat Einfluss auf die Rangliste. Die Ferox Mitglieder sind nur zum beobachten da und werden die Kampfergebnisse am Ende an mich weiterleiten. Hat noch jemand letzte Fragen?" Max schaut kurz um sich und nickt dann Lauren zu.

Sie macht sich zusammen mit ihrem Team auf den Weg zur Öffnung des Wagons. Voller Abscheu beobachte ich wie der Vollidiot beim Gehen seine Hand auf Caseys unteren Rücken legt und ihr schon wieder irgendetwas ins Ohr flüstert. Als ob er so nah an sie herangehen muss, um sie etwas zu fragen. Und was macht seine verdammte Hand eigentlich auf ihren unteren Rücken? Wenn er ihr beim Gehen helfen will, dann wäre ein Griff unter den Arm hilfreicher. Verdammter Vollidiot. Als die ersten Initianten vom Zug springen, dreht sich der Vollidiot unerwartet um. Er schaut mir direkt in die Augen und seine Mundwinkel zucken minimal. Ich starre ihn mit einem neutralen Blick direkt in die Augen. Er denkt wohl, ich hätte seine peinlichen Annäherungsversuche an die Spitzeninitianten nicht schon längst durchschaut. Am liebsten würde ich ihm, mit einem kräftigen Tritt, bei seinem Absprung behilflich sein.

Nach wenigen Minuten springt auch mein Team vom Zug und wir landen auf einem schmalen Rasenstreifen. Neben uns befindet sich ein Waldgebiet und leicht verdeckt von den ersten Baumreihen sind die Überreste eines kleinen Holzhäuschens sichtbar. Während der kurzen strategischen Diskussionen zwischen den Initianten verteilt Max kleine Taschenlampen und nickt immer mal wieder zustimmend. Am Ende verstecken wir unsere Flagge auf dem Dach des Häuschen, unter einem losen Dachziegel nahe des Dachgiebels. Im Haus, auf dem Dach und in den umliegenden Sträuchern versteckt sich ein Drittel der Initianten. die Anderen werden, in stiller Begeleitung von Max, versuchen das gegnerische Team zu Infiltrieren und sich die Flagge anzueignen. Max hat uns die entsprechenden Aufgaben zugeteilt und zusammen mit dem Parasiten schleiche ich kurze Zeit später hinter Max her.

Anscheinend hat er eine Vermutung wo sich Lauren befindet. Sie ist wohl nicht ganz einfallsreich und versteckt die Flagge immer an der gleichen Stelle, an einem veralteten Karussell direkt neben einem riesigen Metallgerüst. Wir orientieren uns auf dem Weg durch das kleine Waldgebiet anhand des großen Gerüsts, das über den Baumkronen sichtbar ist. Bevor wir das gegnerische Team erreichen werden wir jedoch von dessen Spähern gesichtet.

Urplötzlich ist das schießen von Paintball Kugeln hörbar. Der Parasit und ich laufen in geduckter Haltung zum nächsten Gebüsch und gehen in Deckung. Unerwartet überkommt mich ein Gefühl der Euphorie. Das kann vielleicht doch Spaß machen. Vorsichtig schaue ich über den Rand des Gebüschs und sichte sofort unseren Angreifer. Maria sitzt selbstzufrieden in einem nah liegenden Baum. Unglücklicherweise zielt sie gerade mit ihrem Gewehr direkt auf Zeke. Mit einem Ruck am Kragen seiner Jacke ziehe ich den Parasiten schnell zur Seite, bevor die Kugel ihn treffen kann. Als ich mich wieder zu ihr wende ist der Baum leer. Sie ist echt gut.

„Zeke, wir hatten eine Abmachung. Du brauchst keine Angst haben, es wird nicht weh tun. Ich werde ganz sanft sein." Maria klingt leicht belustigt und ihre Stimme kommt nun aus einer völlig undefinierbaren Richtung. Sie scheint aber definitiv näher zu kommen.

„Geh, das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Maria," flüstert der Parasit mir aufgeregt leise ins Ohr und stößt mich danach leicht von sich weg. Meine Mundwinkel ziehen sich unwillkürlich nach oben. Wenn das mal nicht ein Vorspiel ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht.

Ich laufe in geduckter Haltung weiter in Richtung des Metallgerüsts und hinter mir kann ich den Schusswechsel zwischen Maria und Zeke hören. Plötzlich schreit der Parasit laut auf. „Autsch, Maria! Das war mein Hintern. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass mein Hintern tabu ist!" Seine weinerlichen Worte hallen durch den Wald, dicht gefolgt von Marias lauten Lachen.

Als ich dem Gerüst immer näher komme höre ich einen dumpfen Schlag. Es hört sich so an, als ob jemand leise stöhnen würde und immer wieder auf den Erdboden klopft. Neugierig schleiche ich, mit dem Gewehr auf Anschlag, dem Geräusch hinterher. Nach wenigen Schritten erkenne ich eine kleine Person, die auf dem Boden sitzt.

„Casey?" flüstere ich verwundert. Casey befindet sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und richtet sofort ihr Gewehr auf mich. Direkt vor ihr liegt Shauna, mit allen Vieren von sich gestreckt und in Bauchlage. Die dumpfen Geräusche kommen von ihrer Kopfbewegen, da sie immer wieder mit ihrer Stirn gegen den Boden haut. Mh, da konnte wohl jemand sein großes Mundwerk nicht halten. Allem Anschein nach ist Shauna vom Halts abwärts gelähmten.

Für einen Moment herrscht absolute Stille, keiner von uns bewegt sich. Niemand schießt. Ich wandere ein letztes Mal mit meinen Augen das Spektakel ab und versuche mir alles einzuprägen. Casey schmunzelt und Shauna drückt wütend ihr Gesicht in die Erde, ein abgedämpfter Schrei ist hörbar. Wortlos drehe ich mich langsam um. Bevor ich auch nur einen Schritt machen kann, steht auf einmal Max vor mir und klopft mir beim Vorbeigehen abwesend auf die Schulter. Er steuert direkt auf Casey und Shauna zu.

Geflüsterte Worte sind hörbar, aber ich bin leider zu weit weg um die genauen Worte zu verstehen. Nach der Tonart zu schließen, ist Max mehr als belustigt. Leise schleiche ich weiter zwischen den Bäumen umher, in Richtung des Gerüsts. Um mich herum nehme ich vereinzelt Mitspieler aus meinem Team war. Mit Handzeichen und vielsagenden Blicken finden wir uns wenig später vor dem alten Karussell wieder.

Jetzt ist Konzentration angesagt. Ich muss den Vollspasten finden, bevor das Spiel vorbei ist. Alle Gedanken über meine fragwürdige Begegnung mit Casey und Shauna werden vorerst in die hinterste Ecke meines Kopfs verbannt. Verdammte Casey und ihren Hang Mitmenschen außer Gefecht zu setzten.

Nach viel hektischen Gefuchtel und minimalen Bewegungen mit der Kinnpartie, haben meine drei Mitspieler und ich geschafft uns irgendwie auf eine Vorgehensweise zu einigen. Die gegnerische Flagge ist gut sichtbar im Herzen des verrosteten Karussells und zwei gegnerische Mitspieler stehen gelangweilt wache. Vom Vollspasten fehlt jede Spur. Wäre sonst zu einfach gewesen.

Vorsichtig schleichen wir zwischen den Bäumen umher. Ein Mitspieler klettert auf einen der Bäume und wir anderen verteilen uns so gut es geht innerhalb der letzten Baumreihe, die die Lichtung mit dem Karussell umgibt. Nach einem schrillen Pfiff greifen wir von unserer Deckung aus an. Mindestens ein Gegner ist auf dem nahestehenden Metallgerüst versteckt und weitere Schüsse kommen aus dem gegenüberliegenden Waldbereich. Ich kalkuliere in meinem Kopf mindestens drei versteckte Gegner, plus die zwei Wachen. Das sollte ein leichtes Spiel sein. Und der Altruane Transfer muss einfach hier irgendwo sein.

Ich konzentriere mich auf die versteckten Gegner gegenüber von uns. Irgendwo muss er doch sein - Bingo! Der Vollspast ist dabei. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen springe ich aus meinem Versteck.

„Hey Vollspast! Du und ich – Zweikampf."

Der Schusswechsel um mich herum kommt zum Stillstand. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen richtet sich der Altruane Transfer auf und schluckt hörbar. Einige Initianten, inklusive Vollspast, blicken fragend zu Lauren, die mit eingeschränkten Armen am Rand des Kampfgeschehens steht. Unbeirrt steuere ich auf die Mitte der Lichtung zu und schaue mein Lieblingsopfer mit einem bedrohlichen Blick an. Mein Gewehr landet mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden, mein Blick ist weiterhin direkt auf meinen Gegner gerichtet. Erst als Lauren den Zweikampf mit einem Augenrollen zustimmt, kommt der Vollspast mit langsamen Schritten auf mich zu. Er fixiert mich mit einem finsteren Blick, fast schon belustigt ziehe ich meine Augenbrauen hoch.

Als er vor mir steht wirkt er zunächst etwas verunsichert. Nach einem vielsagenden Blick in Richtung Gewehr, lässt auch er seine Waffe mit gerunzelter Stirn fallen. Sobald seine Finger sich von seinem Gewehr lösen, nehme ich Anlauf und steuere mit meiner geballten Faust direkt auf ihn zu. Das Geräusch seiner brechenden Nasenknochen wird wie Musik in meinen Ohren sein.

Mit verengten Augen blockt er meinen Angriff mit seinem Oberarm und stolpert durch die Wucht meines Schlags einige Schritte nach hinten. Meine Oberlippe krümmt sich angewidert nach oben. Ich täusche einen weiteren Schlag mit meinem Oberkörper an und verpasse im stattdessen einen kräftigen Seitenhieb mit meinem Knie. Schön in die Rippen, davon wird er auch noch Morgen was haben.

Der Altruane krümmt sich leicht zur Seite und attackiert, mit fast schon lachhaften Schlägen, meine Nierengegend. Nichts, was ich nicht im Handumdrehen blocken kann. Um uns herum geht der Schusswechsel zaghaft weiter.

Er nutzt meine Selbstsicherheit und holt schnell mit seinem Fuß aus. Er trifft mich in meiner Rippengegend, aber anders als er lasse ich mir nichts anmerken. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen umpacke ich seinen Fuß und bringe ihn schnell zu Boden. Gleich noch ein paar kräftige Tritte und dann ist das Ganze vorbei.

Bevor ich seinen Fuß von mir stoßen kann, trifft mich unerwartet eine scheinbar verirrte Paintballkugel an der Kniescheibe. Verwundert blicke ich kurz runter auf mein Knie und in der Sekunde nutzt der Vollspast meine Abgelenktheit und holt mit seinem freien Bein aus. Er tritt mir doch tatsächlich genau auf das besagte Knie und zwingt mich so in die Hocke. So ein verdammter Vollspast. Gerade von einem Altruanen hätte ich so ein krummes Ding nicht erwartet, aber wie soll er sonst eine Chance zum Sieg haben?

Bevor ich mich orientieren kann finde ich mich in einem Unterarmwürgegriff wieder. Wütend schlage ich gezielt auf seine Nieren und Weichteile. Der Vollspast wirkt völlig unbeeindruckt und erhöht lediglich den Druck um meinen Hals. Ich werde immer wütender und schlage nun mit meinen Fäusten wild um mich, aber scheinbar ohne Erfolg.

Als die Ränder meines Sichtfelds verschwimmen und das Rauschen in meinen Ohren immer lauter wird, muss ich mir meine Niederlage eingestehen. Angewidert von mir selbst klopfe ich mit geschlossenen Augen auf den Boden. Der Druck um meinen Hals lässt sofort nach und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht richte ich mich auf. Der Vollspast kann sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht verkneifen und nickt mir kurz zu.

Jeder Muskel in meinem Körper ist angespannt, als ich mich abrupt umdrehe und mein Gewehr aufhebe. Mein Rücken ist noch immer zu dem Vollspasten gerichtet, als ich einen fragenden Blick zu Lauren werfe und mit einer kurzen Kinnbewegung nach hinten weise. Das Spiel geht immerhin weiter. Laurens Mundwinkel zucken nach oben, das ist Antwort genug. Lässig drehe ich mich um und gehe mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck los. Im Vorbeigehen schieße ich dem nichtsahnenden Altruanen auf seine Kniekehlen und höre nur wie er laut stöhnend zu Boden geht. Vollspast. Beim nächsten Mal werde ich mich nicht zurückhalten.

Ich unterdrücke nur mit Mühe das Verlangen mich umzudrehen und beteilige mich stattdessen an dem Spiel um mich herum. Bevor die gegnerische Flagge in unseren Besitz übergehen kann, ertönt lauter Jubel aus der Richtung unseres Verstecks. Mit einem schrillen und langgezogenen Pfiff beendet Lauren das Spiel.

Die letzte Munition wird wild und unabhängig von der Teameinteilung auf die Mitinitianten ausgeleert. Um mich herum herrscht für ein paar Minuten pures Chaos. Falls in dem Gerangel mehrere, direkt aufeinanderfolgende Paintball Kugeln auf den Knien eines gewissen Altruanen treffen, ist das natürlich rein zufällig und nur irgendwelchen verirrten Streukugeln zu verdanken. Purer Zufall.

Auf der Rückfahrt suche ich mir ein leeres Abteil und setzte mich mit finsterer Miene in die Wagenöffnung. Ich humpel schon fast so schlimm wie Casey. Es ist fast schon ein Wunder, dass ich es überhaupt in den Wagon geschafft habe.

Noch immer etwas wütend über mich selbst, gehe ich den Kampf gegen den Altruanen in meinem Kopf durch. Was hätte ich alles besser machen können? Meine verdammte Siegessicherheit wurde mir zum Verhängnis. Der Schuss am Knie hätte meine Konzentration nicht brechen sollen. Ich hätte dem Vollspasten nicht die Zeit geben dürfen einen Gegenangriff zu unternehmen. Ich hätte einfach nicht mit ihm spielen sollen, sondern ihn mit ein paar gezielten Handgriffen außer Gefecht setzten sollen. Ich hätte, hätte, hätte...Unbewusst ballen sich meine Hände zu Fäusten.

1

Mit einem lauten „Hmpf" lässt sich Zeke neben mir fallen und schaut mich aus dem Augenwinkel an. Ah, anscheinend hat er von meiner glorreichen Niederlage gehört. Ich presse meine Zähne zusammen und meine Kiefermuskulatur zuckt angespannt. Der Parasit räuspert sich lediglich und blickt konzentriert auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft.

„Nicht die Niederlage definiert dich, sondern wie du damit umgehst." Weise Worte für einen verdammten Parasiten. In absoluter Stille und mit dem Blick stur nach vorne gerichtet, sitzen wir für mehrere Minuten so da.

Diese vollkommen ungezwungene und keines Wegs angespannte Stimmung wird durch laute Schritte unterbrochen. Es hört sich so an, als ob eine gesamte Herde von tollwütigen Nilpferden sich einen Weg in unseren Wagon bahnen würde. Nach einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter steht der Parasit schmunzelnd auf. „Bis später, man."

Den Blick weiter nach vorne gerichtet nicke ich ihm abwesend zu. Wenig später wird sein Platz von keinem anderen als Casey eingenommen. Ich versuche ihre Anwesenheit nicht weiter zu beachten. Natürlich vergeht kaum eine Minuten bevor sie scheinbar unbeschwert los plappert.

Gedanklich bin ich schon bei der Planung eines neuen Trainingsplans, den ich abends, vor dem Schlafen gehen, in die Tat umsetzen werde. Mit gezielter Konzentration, auf Krafttraining und Klettereinheiten, schaffe ich es doch tatsächlich Caseys Stimme auszublenden. Ihre Stimme vermischt sich mit dem rauschenden Fahrwind zu einem stetigen Gebrumm im Hintergrund.

Erst als ich eine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel spüre, werde ich schlagartig aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Verwundert blicke ich auf Caseys schmale Hand und beobachte mit Faszination wie ihre Hand langsam in die Innenseite meines Oberschenkels wandert, während sie unbeirrt weiter quasselt und konzentriert auf ihre baumelnden Füße starrt.

Ich starre noch immer völlig überrascht auf ihre Hand und erst als sie sich meiner Leistengegend nähert, spannt sich bei der ungewohnten Berührung mein Oberschenkel an und mich überkommt eine Gänsehaut. Ich werfe ihr aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu und sehe ihr unsicheres Lächeln.

Oh, verdammt.

Das Blut aus meinem Kopf schießt direkt in meinen Penis. Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, wie nah wir nebeneinander sitzen. Schenkel an Schenkel gepresst. Langsam lasse ich meine Hand um ihre Taille schlingen und spiele unbewusst mit dem Rand ihres Pullovers. Dabei streifen meine Finger immer wieder Caseys Haut, die sich unglaublich zart und warm anfühlt.

Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, was faszinierender ist. Die zunehmende Röte auf Caseys Wangen oder die stetige Bewegung ihrer wanderfreudige Hand. Ich schlucke hörbar und blicke wieder unauffällig nach unten in meinen Schoß. Mein Penis zuckt vor Freude und schreit förmlich nach Aufmerksamkeit.

Als ich ihre Hand in meinen Leistenbereich spüre, stöhne ich leise ihren Namen und lehne mich zu ihr rüber. Mit offenem Mund küsse ich ihren Nacken. Ihre Haut ist von einem leicht Salzfilm bedeckt und einem Geschmack, der undefinierbar ist. Auch hier ist ihre Haut warm und unglaublich zart. Ich kann mit meinen Lippen ihre Gänsehaut spüren und meine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Eric, ich.." Ihre Stimme hört sich unsicher an. Verwundert und auch etwas beunruhigt schaue ich sie an. Casey schaut mich mit groß aufgerissenen Augen an und wirkt fast schon entschuldigend.

Bevor ich registrieren kann, dass ihre Hand sich noch immer auf meiner Leiste befindet und sich seit dem auch keinen Millimeter bewegt hat, drückt sie mit zwei Fingern fest zu.

Oh, verdammt. Wie gern hätte ich diese Finger wo anders gespürt. Und Autsch! Nicht so fest. Ich hatte mehr an eine auf und ab Bewegung gedacht, vielleicht mit einer leicht kreisenden Bewegung am Ende. Aber nein, Casey muss mal wieder ihren scheiß Voodoo abziehen.

„So, das sollte den Schmerz in deinem Knie für die Nacht betäuben." Sie zieht vorsichtig ihre Hand zurück und schaut mich an. Ihre Pupillen sind leicht geweitet und an ihrem Nacken sind zwei große rote Flecken sichtbar. Flecken, die ich ihr verpasst habe in dem Denken, dass sie.. Ich kann den Satz nicht einmal in meinem Kopf zu Ende bringen.

Ich bin so ein Vollidiot. Mit gerunzelter Stirn bringe ich etwas Abstand zwischen uns und starre wortlos nach Vorne. Wir sind fast beim Ferox Komplex, nur noch ein paar Minuten in dieser mehr als peinlichen Situation. Mein halb steifer Penis lässt mich meine idiotische Eskapade nicht vergessen.

Das schon fast vertraute Gefühl der Taubheit breitet sich in meinem schmerzlich pochenden Bein aus. Die Betäubung ist dieses Mal nicht so stark wie erwartet, sondern es nimmt eher das nagende Gefühl weg. Ich kann den Bluterguss an meinem Knie noch spüren, gerade wenn ich das Knie unauffällig beuge, aber es ist nicht mehr so dominant wie vorher. Ich spanne meine Beinmuskulatur fasziniert an. Komplett darauf konzentriert nicht mehr an mein idiotisches Verhalten zu denken.

Der Parasit, Maria und Nico kommen flüsternd in das Abteil. „Bereit für den Absprung?" fragt der Parasit mich leise. Ich richte mich vorsichtig auf und belaste neugierig mein verletztes Bein.

„Hm." Mehr bekommt der verdammte Parasit nicht von mir. Sicherlich hab ich das ganze Dilemma mit Casey nur ihm zu verdanken. Eine kleine Vorwarnung wäre ja wohl nicht zu viel verlangt gewesen. So was in der Art wie „Hey, Eric. Gleich wird Casey dir schon wieder einen ihrer verdammten Wespenstiche verpassen, nicht dass du dich wunderst. Immerhin werden ihre Finger genau neben deinem scheiß Penis sein, der noch immer halb erigiert bei dem Anblick von ihr zuckt." Ja, so was in der Art.

Zeke klopft mir, wie immer breit grinsend, auf die Schulter und springt vom Wagon ab. Bevor ich ihm folgen kann, spüre ich eine Hand auf meinem Oberarm. Zögernd bleibe ich stehen, drehe mich aber nicht um.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst. Beim nächsten Mal erwarte ich mehr Gehorsam." Caseys Lippen streifen mein Ohr und mit Mühe unterdrücke ich ein stöhnt.

* * *

_Ich würde mich über Kommentare sehr freuen. Sogar über negaive Bemerkungen, hauptsache eine Reaktion :)_


End file.
